Fighting Grimm Style
by psychncislover
Summary: What was supposed to be a quiet evening in watching movies with Hank, Rosalee and Monroe turned into a fight with two Wesen sent to kill Nick by the Royals. Snowballs from there.
1. The Fight

"Are you guys doing anything this weekend?" Captain Sean Renard asked.

"Just watching some TV." Detective Hank Griffin said, shutting down his computer.

"Same." Detective Nick Burkhardt said as well, tidying up his desk.

"What about Juliette?" Renard asked Nick.

"She's visiting her parents for awhile. Her dad's sick." Nick said, getting up and grabbing his leather jacket. "Coming Hank?"

"Let's go." Hank said and the two detectives left the precinct.

"Why not tell the Captain about our plans?" Hank asked as they headed to their cars.

"Not really his business." Nick said with a shrug. "Plus, it isn't like we lied. We just didn't mention we'd be watching TV together or that Monroe and Rosalee are joining us."

"I guess." Hank said. "I'll meet you at your house in fifteen." Hank got into his Dodge Charger and drove off as Nick got into his Toyota Land Cruiser, heading to his house.

After arriving, he sent a text to Monroe and Rosalee, telling them to head over. He put his jacket on the coat rack and went into the kitchen to start popping the popcorn and cooking the two pizzas; Monroe was bringing the movie. He leaned against the counter as the food cooked and thought about his last case. Of course it included Wesen, and of course it was made more difficult by the fact he was the resident Grimm. Next thing he knew, there was a knock on the door, followed by Monroe's voice. Guess he was thinking longer than he thought.

"It's open!" Nick shouted as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Nick." Monroe said as he walked into the house, followed by Rosalee Calvert, then Hank.

"Hey Monroe, Rosalee." Nick said. "Got the movie?"

"Right here." Monroe said, holding up the DVD case.

"Let's watch it then." Nick said. "I'll grab the food."

* * *

About two hours later, near the end of the movie, both Rosalee and Monroe (who were relaxed) popped up in their seats, listening intently to something. They looked like the animals they resemble: heads cocked to the side, ears twitching, eyes wide. Something was definitely up.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked, Hank sitting up as well. Their cop instincts, as well as Nick's Grimm instincts, were blaring.

"Shh." Monroe said. "Hold on."

Hank and Nick watched the two Wesen, waiting for them to speak, when both of them went stark white pale. Hank and Nick glanced at each other before Nick leaned forward, placing a hand on Monroe's knee, shaking slightly.

"Monroe, are you okay?" Nick asked. "What's wrong?"

Monroe shook his head before looking at Nick. "I'm fine Nick, but you're not."

"Me?" Nick asked, confused.

"There are two Wesen about a mile, mile and a half away from here and they're talking about the Grimm." Rosalee said. "My hearing isn't as good as Monroe's but I think they're talking about taking out the Grimm."

"Taking out?" Hank asked warily. "As in-"

"Killing him." Monroe confirmed. "Yes."

"Great." Nick groaned. "Not again." The last part was said under his breath.

"What?" both Monroe and Rosalee said, since they both heard his whispered words.

"Later." He said. "Right now, you guys need to leave."

"_What?!_" the three guests exclaimed.

"Are you insane?" Monroe said in his usual fashion.

"There are two people after you." Hank said, disbelief heavy in his voice. "Why would we leave?"

"It's two Wesen." Rosalee corrected automatically before turning to look at Nick. "Which is exactly why we _shouldn't_ leave."

"They're after me, as usual, not you guys." Nick said. "I don't want you guys to get hurt. Besides, I can take on two Wesen. I've done that with two Reapers and survived, Monroe can attest to that."

"I can." Monroe said with a shrug. "I saw the aftermath."

"The aftermath...?" Hank asked, though he suspected.

"The bodies, Hank." Nick said, looking at his partner. "I killed them both. Well, I killed one of them. The one I killed got the other one, but whatever." Hank just stared in disbelief.

"Regardless," Monroe said with a wave of his hand. "I'm not going anywhere. I've already told you that."

"I'm not going anywhere either." Rosalee said as well.

Nick looked at Hank, who was in turn looking at him. "You think you can get rid of me that easily?"

Nick smiled. "Thanks. I appreciate it." His smile then faded. "But if these guys are talking about taking out a Grimm, then they must be either well trained or vicious as hell."

"Then we'll have to be just as vicious." Monroe said, giving a look to Rosalee.

"What?" Nick asked, looking between the two. "What's with the look?"

"Well, some of the Wesen have a sort-of well kept secret, at least from the Grimms." Monroe said hesitantly.

Nick just gave Monroe his own look.

"Right, well, you know how you see us, how we Woge?" Monroe said.

"Yes..." Nick said, encouraging him to continue.

"Well, that's only our "partial" transformation." Monroe said, putting air-quotes around partial.

"Partial?" this time Hank asked.

"Yes." Rosalee said with a nod. "We can fully transform, if we wish. It's a little harder, though."

"You can transform fully into your creature?" Nick asked, shock clearly on his face. "How did Grimms not know about this? Wouldn't it have been easier to kill us if you were more lethal?"

"Yes, but..." Monroe said, then cocked his head. "We don't have time to explain. We'll do it later. The Wesen are about half a mile away. So me and Rosalee will change and you need to find something to defend yourself with." Then him and Rosalee walked into the kitchen, where Hank and Nick then heard bones start to crack.

Nick shook his head, then grabbed his gun and handed it to Hank. "Here, take my gun."

"What, why?" Hank said, though he grabbed the gun. "I have mine. What will you use?"

"This." Nick said.

Nick walked over to an armoire that his Aunt Marie gave him as a moving-in present, though it was later, after he became a Grimm, that he figured out there was a secret hatch in it, big enough to hide a few weapons. He popped the secret hatch open and grabbed a belt that held two sheaths, one for a sword, the other for a dagger, before grabbing the weapons: a silver 45" double-bladed long-sword with a bronze cross-shaped hilt, stained darker (blood) in some places from past use and a silver 5" dagger with a cross-shaped gold hilt, also stained dark in some places. He slid both weapons into the appropriate sheaths before turning around to face Hank, who was looking at him in astonishment, and fear.

"Wow." Was all Hank said.

Nick just smiled. He walked over to a window and looked out, looking for anything out of the ordinary, but found nothing. He pulled the drapes closed, before doing it to the other windows as well. He leaned his hand against the wall next to a window, trying to keep his temper down. He was angry, no, he was beyond angry. He was _pissed_. He tried not to let the others see it, tried to remain calm and rational, but it was getting harder. He wasn't scared for himself, or angry really that they were coming for him; he was now used to it. He was pissed that they were coming for him at his own home while his friends are here, and now they were putting themselves in danger to help him. He hated how just _being_ a Grimm tainted his name, and put everyone he cares for in danger. He turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder, facing Hank, who then backed up two steps, eyes wide with some fear.

"What?" Nick said, automatically looking around him. "What's wrong?"

"You're...you're eyes!" Hank exclaimed. "They're silver! I don't mean the grey they usually are, I mean as silver as a freshly polished coin. It's freaky."

"My eyes aren't silver." Nick said with a weird look.

"Go look in the mirror." Hank said, pointing.

Nick walked over to the closest mirror and looked at himself, then gasped. For about two seconds, before they faded back to grey, his eyes were pure silver. He backed up some, before shaking his head.

"How...how is that even possible?" Nick whispered.

"Do you think it's a Grimm thing?" Hank asked, walking closer to Nick now that his eyes were back to normal. Hank doesn't know why, but as soon as Nick's silver eyes locked with his, he felt such a deep fear, like Nick could look at him and make him confess all his secrets and wrongdoings, and he had no idea where it came from, but he does know that as soon as he left Nick's gaze, he felt better.

"It could be, I guess." Nick said. "I'll ask Monroe later."

Just then Monroe and Rosalee walked, no, they padded out of the kitchen, in full creature form. Monroe looked like a full wolf, only bigger; his back came up to Nick's waist, his eyes are red and his fur color matched that of Monroe's hair. Rosalee's creature looked like a big fox, coming up to a little under Nick's hip; her eyes are golden amber and her fur color is a combination of light and dark orange, her face containing some white patches. The only thing that remained human-like were their eyes: they contained...humanity, for a lack of a better word. They had understanding. When they came out, Hank had stepped back some, but Nick stayed put, looking both Monroe and Rosalee in their eyes, showing no fear, his inner Grimm wouldn't let him. He came closer to the two and squatted in front of them, then held out his hand; he didn't know why he did it, but it was like something, some inner instinct, told him to. Monroe's black nose moved closer to Nick's offered hand and sniffed at it before licking it.

"Gross." Nick said, wiping his hand on his shirt. "That's just wrong, Monroe."

The Blutbad gave a grin, or as close to one as he could give in wolf form, showcasing rows of sharp teeth. Nick shook his head before holding out his hand to Rosalee, who only sniffed it, though she did bump it affectionally with her head. Then, the two Wesen walked closer to Nick before they started to circle him, rubbing up against him every so often.

"What are they doing?" Hank asked, tentatively walking closer to the trio.

"If I'm not mistaken," Nick said, running his hands down both Wesen's spines, "they're marking me."

"Marking you?" Hank said, now right next to him. He offered his hand, like Nick did, and both Rosalee and Monroe sniffed it, getting Hank's scent.

"As their territory." Nick clarified, both Wesen now sitting on their haunches on either side of the Grimm. "It's an animal thing, like an instinct. But I'm only guessing." Then Monroe nodded, Nick noticing. "So I'm right?" Monroe and Rosalee both nodded. "Then that's that."

"So, you're their territory?" Hank asked, still trying to wrap his head around everything.

"Strangely enough, yes." Nick said, now standing, one hand on his sword before looking down at Monroe. "Are they close?"

Monroe nodded, then growled.

Nick gave a growl of his own, his anger surging back up. This caused his eyes to flash silver again, which made Hank, Rosalee and Monroe back away. When Nick noticed, seeing the fear in their eyes, he realized what he was doing. It seems his eyes are triggered by extreme emotions. He tried to calm down, but he couldn't. He was just too angry. Then he felt something brush his hand and he looked down, seeing Monroe back to sitting next to him, looking up at him. Monroe, though he still looked a bit frightened, defiantly kept Nick's gaze, proving that, even if Nick's gaze induced fear, Monroe knew it wasn't on purpose. Monroe knew that Nick would never do anything to him.

"Thanks Monroe." Nick said, knowing what the Blutbad was doing. Monroe's response was to bump Nick's hand. The interaction with Monroe calmed him, so his eyes were returning to grey.

"You okay man?" Hank asked, approaching again.

"Better." Nick said. "Sorry. It seems the eyes are triggered by emotions."

"And what were you feeling?" Hank asked.

"Anger." Nick said, fists clenching. "I'm pissed that these Wesen have the nerve to attack me in _my_ house, putting _my_ friends in danger-"

"Nick!" Hank said, stepping back again. "Your eyes are...turning again."

Nick closed them, took some deep breaths, before opening. "Better?"

"You're good." Hank said, then looked down at Rosalee. "Are they closer?"

Rosalee nodded before walking into the kitchen, Monroe following. The Grimm and the lay-person shrugged and followed the two Wesen. They guessed the other creatures were very close. Nick looked around his kitchen, before his eyes landed on the door that led to the backyard. Thinking on recent fights that happened, things in houses tend to get broken or smashed; he really didn't feel like cleaning up again. He got the others attention by clearing his throat.

"When they get in here, we need to lead them to the backyard." Nick said. "One, it's more spacious and two, I really don't feel like cleaning up another mess."

The others nodded before both Rosalee and Monroe growled low in their throats. Nick heard and figured that meant the Wesen were here. It was then confirmed when the front door was kicked in, reverberating with a loud bang against the wall. Nick winced. He just had that door fixed. He got the others attention, again, and pointed to the back door. They nodded and slowly, and quietly, made their way to it. Hank silently opened it, motioning the two Wesen out, before going out himself, Nick following. To make sure the Wesen knew where to look, Nick closed the back door with a bang. He heard footsteps rush over, so he went to a tree nearby and leaned against it, waiting for the two Wesen to come out; he looked over and saw Hank, Monroe and Rosalee hiding in the shadows, waiting. Nick smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, and waited. A few moments later, the back door slammed open and he saw the two creatures slowly walk out and look around; he then saw the exact second they spotted him.

"Looking for me?" Nick asked, staying still.

"Grimm." Both Wesen growled out.

"That'd be me." Nick said, pushing off the tree and walking closer to them.

When he was close, he saw both Woge: one was a Königschlange, which he has dealt with, and the other was a Rißfleisch, which he hasn't dealt with but has seen in the books. The Königschlange had a head that looked like a King Cobra with fangs and the Rißfleisch looked like a tiger with rows of sharp teeth.

"It looksssss like the Grimm isssss all alone." The Königschlange hissed out with a slight accent, still in Wesen form.

"Looks can be deceiving." Nick said with a smirk.

"Wait." The Rißfleisch said, also with an accent, holding out a hand to stop the Königschlange's advancement. "He has a weird smell to him."

"Weird ssssmell?" The Königschlange hissed.

"He smells like a Grimm, but he also has two smells overlapping him." The Rißfleisch said, then took in a deep breath. "He smells like a Blutbad and Fuchsbau."

"Maybe he killed them reccccently." The Königschlange said.

"No, it isn't just a passing scent." The Rißfleisch said, sniffing some more. It was a second later that his eyes went wide. "He was marked!"

"Marked?" The Königschlange asked. "Assss in territory marked?"

"Yes." The Rißfleisch confirmed.

"A Blutbad and Fuchsssssbau marked a Grimm assssss their territory?" The Königschlange hissed. "Imposssssible."

"Not really." Nick said, speaking up for the first time since they started that conversation.

It was then that both Monroe and Rosalee jumped out of the shadows, landing to the right of Nick. They looked pissed: ears flat on their heads, teeth bared, crouched down low, both growling low in their throats. Hank also left the shadows, gun in hand, and stopped at Nick's left. The two Wesen creatures were astonished; not so much by Hank, but by Monroe and Rosalee, two Wesen creatures defending a Grimm.

"You two." The Rißfleisch growled. "You are traitors to your kind."

Monroe's answer was a deep growl and moving closer to the Rißfleisch, who was the closest to him.

After a few quiet seconds, the two assassin Wesen attacked: the Königschlange went after Nick and the Rißfleisch went after Rosalee and Monroe; Hank decided to stay off to the side, just in case he was needed, since he was way out of his league here. Hank watched as Nick stood still as stone when the Königschlange advanced; he was about to yell a warning when Nick suddenly ducked and rolled under the Königschlange's fist. He popped up behind the creature and kicked him, hard, in the back, sending him flying forward. Hank watched in amazement as Nick attacked the Königschlange brutally: kicking, punching, blocking, slicing with the dagger and hitting the Königschlange ruthlessly. The Königschlange has several wounds all over his body and looked to be slowing down some, but Nick barely looked winded, though he was bound to get some bruises later, since the Königschlange did get some hits in. He kept coming at the Königschlange, delivering a roundhouse kick to his stomach, then slicing upwards with the dagger. Hank knew Nick had never learned any of this in the police academy, nor had he ever taken lessons; this was all natural talent, or instinct. This was Nick, the Grimm and, truth be told, it scared the hell out of Hank. He then heard a thump and a whimper; he looked over towards Monroe and Rosalee's fight and saw Rosalee crumpled a few feet away from the combat. He then knew what that thump was: Rosalee was kicked over there, and maybe hurt. Hank quickly skirted around the backyard, staying far away from the fights, before reaching the large fox. He knelt down, placing a hand on her head, and she looked up, eyes a little glassy.

"You'll be okay." Hank said, sitting down now, placing Rosalee's head on his leg. "Just take a breather."

Hank looked up, just in time to see Nick throw the dagger to the side, pull out the sword, and do a complicated spin, ending with him cleanly slicing the Königschlange's head off with little resistance. Hank's eyes were wide as he watched Nick look down at the Königschlange before spinning to look over at the other fight. Nick looked around, finally spotting Hank and Rosalee, and nodded at them. He swiftly ran over to the Rißfleisch, which Monroe was fighting; the Rißfleisch had an advantage: along with his sharp claws and teeth, he was also carrying a sword. When the Rißfleisch was about to hit Monroe in his weak spot with the sword, Nick took a running leap from where he was, a foot away, and landed right in front of Monroe, blocking the blow with his own sword, pushing the other sword up and away. He spun and sliced the Rißfleisch across the stomach, then kicked him in the chest.

"Go watch over Hank and Rosalee, Monroe." Nick said, barely out of breath. "I got him."

Monroe growled in acknowledgment and padded over towards Hank and Rosalee. Monroe nudged Rosalee with his snout, then whined when Rosalee didn't really move. Hank, seeing this, assured the Blutbad.

"She's okay, Monroe." Hank said as Monroe came and sat on Hank's other side. "She just got the wind knocked out of her, and she might have a few bruises, but she'll heal." Monroe growled his thanks.

While they were talking, Nick had managed to already slice and bruise the Rißfleisch in several places, though the Rißfleisch got in some good hits and slashes as well. The three on the side watched as Nick sent another blow to the Rißfleisch before clashing his sword against the Rißfleisch's, moving the swords around in a circle, causing the Rißfleisch to lose his grip on his sword. Now that he was disarmed, Nick got closer to him, punched him across the face, delivered a knee-kick to the chest and finished with delivering a sweep kick, knocking the Rißfleisch off his feet and onto his back. Nick was then over him, pointing his sword at the Rißfleisch's throat.

"Now," Nick said, his voice steely with anger. "Who sent you?"

The Rißfleisch stayed quiet, staring just as angrily back up at the Grimm.

Nick's anger finally reached the tipping point. He looked back down at the Rißfleisch, and when he saw the fear in his eyes, Nick knew his eyes were silver. He used this to his advantage and kneeled down next to the Rißfleisch, placing his sword's blade across his throat, and stared at him closely; he thought maybe the effect would heighten if he was closer. He was right. More fear flooded the Rißfleisch's eyes, but he stayed quiet, though he was starting to shake and squirm. Nick's response was to smile, though it was not a happy one.

"Let's try this again." Nick said, his voice soft, but firm. "_Who_ sent you?"

"Nobody sent me." The Rißfleisch spatted out, trying to look away from the Grimm's silver gaze.

"That is a lie." Nick said. "I could understand if a creature came after the resident Grimm _if_ that Wesen lives in Portland. You two, I have never seen you here _and_ there's the small thing of both of you having accents. There's no point in lying to me. Who. Sent. You."

"You won't do anything to me if I don't answer you." The Rißfleisch said, ignoring the question. "You're a different kind of Grimm. You don't kill."

"Then your employers misinformed you." Nick said, voice still steely. "I don't kill, that part's true, but what they left out is I don't kill the _good_ Wesen, the ones who don't go around hurting or killing people. The bad ones, I do kill those." Nick smirked. "Just look at your friend."

The Rißfleisch looked to the side and saw the decapitated body of the Königschlange, his head laying a few feet away. He looked back up at the Grimm, who was still staring at him with silver eyes, eyebrows raised.

"So, let's do this again." Nick said. "_Who sent you?_"

The Rißfleisch stayed quiet, though he did look even more scared.

"Either you answer me or I _will_ live up to my ancestors' name and decapitate you, just like your friend." Nick all but growled out.

The Rißfleisch just looked up at Nick and spat out, "Go to hell, Grimm."

Nick clenched his jaw before slowly getting up and walking to the side of the Rißfleisch, blade still pointed at his neck. He looked down at the Wesen, eyes still flashing silver, and raised the sword up, over his shoulder, and spoke.

"I'll meet you there." Then, like swinging an axe, he brought the sword down and sliced straight through the Rißfleisch's neck, killing him.

Nick re-sheathed the sword, now covered with newer blood stains, and took a minute to calm down and breathe; he didn't want to startle his friends. He looked over the two creatures and sighed. He hated killing people, human or Wesen, but he did what needed to be done. If he left either alive they would've either killed him or ran back to their employers and tell them about Monroe, Rosalee and Hank. He doesn't want them in anymore danger than they already are just by associating with him. He saw something silver flashing in the grass a few feet away and forgot he threw the dagger down. He walked over and picked it up, re-sheathing it. After he felt reasonably calm, he looked up at his friends: Hank on the ground with Rosalee's head in his lap and Monroe on his other side. When they didn't shy away from his gaze, he walked over to them and plopped down in front of Hank.

"You okay man?" Hank asked, eyes looking over his partner, catching the bleeding gashes and the now-forming bruises.

Nick just waved his hand in dismissal. "I'll be okay. Just a few cuts."

"Nick-" Hank was about to complain when Monroe's "bark" cut him off. Hank looked at Monroe, who just shook his head, telling him not to bother. Hank nodded in understanding. He looked back at the bodies and tried to hide his shudder. "What are we gonna do with them?"

Nick looked back at the bodies and shook his head. "Dump them in the lake. Worked before."

"Worked before." Hank repeated in disbelief. "Just how many have you killed?"

Nick was about to answer when they heard a cellphone ring. Hank and Nick didn't have theirs on them, so it must be coming from one of the dead Wesen. Nick, too tired to stand up, crawled over to the Rißfleisch and searched through the pockets; he found a cell. The caller ID said Blocked Caller, so Nick answered it and put it on speaker. Before he could even say anything, a voice rang out.

"Est-ce fait?" a male voice said in French.

Nick, who didn't know French, looked back at the others. Monroe got his attention and mouthed at him the translation: "Is it done." Nick nodded before looking back at the phone and knew this was the employer, and furthermore, every Grimm instinct he had was screaming at him that this was a Royal. There was just something about the voice that rang with arrogance and royalty, which his inner Grimm knew was the voice of a Royal.

"If you mean am I dead, then no, it's not done." Nick said to the person.

There was a pause. "This is the Grimm?"

"Yes." Nick said.

"Where are my employees?" the voice asked.

"I'm a Grimm, in case you forgot in the one second since you said it." Nick said, a sarcastic tinge lighting his voice. "Where do you think they are?"

"You killed them." The voice stated.

"Yes." Nick said again. "Why you keep sending Wesen here to either kill me or get something that I do not have" though that's a complete lie "is beyond me. The results are the same."

"Results?" the voice asked, though Nick knew that the man on the other end of the phone knew.

"Yes, the results." Nick deadpanned. "They all end up dead. The Hexenbiest, the Hundjäger, the Mauvais Dentes, the Nuckelavee, the first Königschlange and now these two."

The voice said nothing.

"Let's get some things straight: if you keep sending Wesen after me, I will keep killing them. If you send any Wesen after my friends, I will kill them. You need to get it through your thick Royal head that I will never help you nor give you what you want." Nick said, his voice strained with anger.

"How do you know I'm a Royal?" the voice said.

"Call it an instinct." Nick said. "Just remember everything I just said. If you keep sending Wesen after me, I _will_ live up to my ancestors' name, and bodies will begin to pile up. You have been warned." Nick then hung up, his breathing harsher.

Nick clenched and unclenched his hands in an attempt to calm down, knowing that his eyes were flashing silver. He refused to look at his friends, even when Monroe walked over and sat next to him. Nick placed a hand on Monroe's back and let his friend's presence calm him down. Once he could no longer hear his heart beating in his ears did he feel safe enough to look up. With no response from his friends, he knew he was okay.

"Is Rosalee going to be okay?" Nick asked, his voice still a little rough.

"Just a little bruised, but fine." Hank said. "But you, Nick, are you okay?"

"I already said I'm fine." Nick said, hand still on Monroe's back.

"I don't mean physically." Hank said. "You just claimed to killing seven Wesen, Nick."

"Plus the three Reapers." Nick said, letting out a humorless laugh. "No, out of the ones I listed, I only killed four of them. The Hexenbiest I technically didn't fully kill; I only killed her Hexenbiest side, her human side is still alive. The Hundjäger was someone else's kill, but I won't name names, just that he was a friend of Rosalee's, and the first Königschlange was your kill."

"Mine?" Hank asked.

"When the kill order was out on Monroe?" Nick reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Hank said, nodding.

"Plus the three reapers." Nick said. "Well, then I did kill seven Wesen." Nick propped his elbows up on his knees and laid his head in his hands.

"This isn't going to get any better, is it?" Hank asked after a few minutes of quiet.

Nick moved his head out of his hands and looked at Hank. "No Hank. It isn't going to get any better." Nick shook his head. "Though I warned the Royals, I still have something they _really_ want and until they get it and I'm dead, they won't stop. Doesn't matter how many Wesen they have to sacrifice, as long as they get what they want."

"I do not envy you man." Hank said, his hand stroking Rosalee's fur unconsciously. "But I think you'll be okay."

"Yeah?" Nick said, now leaning against Monroe. His Grimm was settling down, so now his body hurt and he was tired.

"You didn't see yourself as you fought." Hank said, shaking his head. "It was equal parts impressive and scary as hell. I never want to take you on when you go Grimm."

"Go Grimm?" Nick asked with a laugh.

"What?" Hank said, smiling as well. "I think that accurately depicts what happens." Nick just laughed again. "If you don't mind me asking, where in the _hell_ did you learn how to use a sword?"

"I never learned." Nick said.

"You sure looked like you knew how to use it." Hank said with a chuckle.

"I didn't say I couldn't use it." Nick said, propping his head up against his hand with his elbow against Monroe's side, Monroe now laying down, head on paws. "I just said I never learned how."

"Then how-" Hank started, but Nick cut him off.

"It's a Grimm thing." Nick said with a shrug. "You know all those weapons in the trailer?" Hank nodded. "I can probably use all of them without taking any lessons or even knowing what they are. I can even make regular objects into weapons. It's just...instinct."

"It's still bizarre to watch." Hank said. "And your fighting moves! I know you never learned half of them anywhere before."

"I can't explain it any better than instinct, Hank." Nick said with a sigh. "It's just...when I'm in a fight, something...takes over, I guess and I suddenly know what to do, and I do it."

"I guess I can get that." Hank said with a slow nod. "Maybe the fighting and weapons knowledge is passed through your Grimm blood or something."

"Maybe." Nick said, then yawned.

Hank watched his friend, who was on the verge of passing out, before deciding it was time to go inside. He shook Rosalee's shoulder, getting her attention. She popped her head up and looked at Hank. He motioned his head at Nick, who was almost asleep against Monroe, and Rosalee nodded. She slowly got up onto her four paws and padded over to Nick and Monroe. Monroe smiled at her, Rosalee smiling back, before she nudged at Nick. Nick's eyes popped open and he looked around before his gaze settled on Rosalee.

"You alright?" Nick asked around a yawn. Rosalee nodded.

"But you aren't." Hank said on Nick's other side. He grabbed Nick by his arm and gingerly pulled him up. "You need to get inside before you pass out."

"Good idea." Nick said, yawning again. "What are you guys doing?"

Monroe motioned towards the house.

"You're staying?" Nick translated and Monroe nodded. "Can you not change back yet?" Nick guessed.

Monroe shook his head no.

"Okay." Nick said. "So I guess you're staying too, Rosalee?"

She nodded before both her and Monroe walked over to the house, padding into the still open back door. Nick started walking to the house when he remembered the bodies still in his backyard. His eyes popped wide open and he spun around, almost falling over. Hank steadied him.

"What?" Hank asked, looking around.

"The bodies." Nick said, panicky. "I need to get rid of them."

Hank glanced at the two dead Wesen before sighing. "You can't drive. You'll be pulled over for sure." Hank came to a decision. "I'll take them."

Nick looked at Hank. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Hank said, nodding.

"Well, you're using your "I'm not budging" voice, so okay." Nick said and Hank laughed. "At least take my car. I don't want you tied to this. And use gloves."

Hank nodded as they walked to the house. Once inside, he closed and locked the backdoor, then walked into the living room, where both Rosalee and Monroe were stretched out on the carpet. Nick smiled before looking at the now-kicked in front door. He frowned before shaking his head. He grabbed his keys and handed them to Hank, who nodded and made his way outside. Nick walked over to his front door and closed it as best he could. He'd call Bud in the morning and see if the Eisbiber would be willing to fix his door. Knowing Bud, the answer would be an enthusiastic yes. Nick thought about going upstairs to sleep, but decided he was just too tired to, so he walked over and plopped down on the couch, weapon's belt with sword and dagger attached still on. Before he drifted to sleep, he thought about the upcoming battle that was bound to happen. Whatever it was, as long as his friends stick with him, this Grimm was ready for anything.

* * *

So, how was it? FYI, the Royal on the phone might of been a certain half-Zauberbiest's half-brother. Just saying. Oh and the thing about the Wesen able to transform fully and Nick's eyes turning silver is totally made up, my idea. Also, the part about Juliette's dad being sick is made up too. I just didn't feel like writing her (if I did continue the story), she annoys me. Sue me. I love this show and Nick is so hot! Especially his grey eyes. Those are so pretty. I especially love **Badass!Nick**, when he goes all Grimm and fights. It is awesome! Anyways, thanks for reading. I might add more chapters, but IDK yet. I have a few ideas spinning around in my head, all I need to do is put them on paper. Well, if a new chapters appears, then I'm continuing with the story, if not, it shall remain a one-shot! Auf Wiedersehen und Guten Tag! (Brownie points for anyone who guess what that says XD)


	2. Author's Excited Babbling

Okay, I'm sorry but I have to have a FanGirl moment. Oh, BTW, I am gonna add another chapter, it's in process.

Okay, back to why I'm writing this note. I watched the latest episode, To Protect and Serve Man, and when they showed the scenes from next week, the Fall Finale (sad about that though), I squealed until my throat hurt. FINALLY! Some real **Badass!Nick**! And Monroe's gonna help! It looks AWESOME! I cannot wait! Monroe's like "Are you gonna arrest them or what?" Nick answers "Or what." And he has that club thing with him (no idea what it's called) and he gets to fight more than one Wesen in an all out fight. Him leaping across the picnic table and kicking ass. EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH! There's my FanGirl squeal. :) :D

And, now moving to last night's episode, (stop reading if you haven't seen the episode yet) I loved when they walked into the prison and Nick saw a bunch of Wesen in there. I so wanted one of them to shout GRIMM! and start like a riot or something. That would've been funny. And when he was fighting the Wendigo and he had him pinned and the Wendigo was like "Grimm?" and Nick answers "Took you long enough." I was about to be sad that they wouldn't have any **Badass!Nick **moments, but then they added that part in, so I was satisified, at least until next week when they really make Nick kick ass. And I'm glad Adalind is finally showing back up. The next week's episode looks so freakin AWESOME! Okay, that's it. Thanks for listening (or reading, in this case) to my excited babbling. Can't wait till next Friday.

The new chapter should maybe be up today, but I'll definitely get it up by tomorrow. Thanks for reading my story! GO GRIMM!

xxoo

psychncislover


	3. Morning After

Like I promised. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

It was around 8 am when Nick woke up to the smell of food drifting from the kitchen. It took a minute for his brain to wake up before everything that happened last night came flooding back. He started to sit up when the pain hit him. He sucked in a sharp breath, readying himself, before pushing himself upright, barely holding in the gasp that wanted to come out. He looked over his arms and torso and found varying bruises and gashes all over; his face probably had a bruise or two on it as well. He didn't realize he had been hit that many times. He pulled his shirt back down and sighed. At least he only had one more day of feeling sore before he'd be fine; thank God for Grimm healing. The bruises were already fading into a purple-blue color; tonight they'd turn to green and by tomorrow the bruises would be yellow-brown before fading away. He steadied himself, then pushed off of the couch and took a step, then almost fell on his face. He forgot about the hit to his knee. He limped towards the kitchen, stopping when he saw Rosalee on the ground, now human-looking, asleep, and thought about moving her to the couch. He shook his head and left her be; he'd probably drop her with how sore he is. He limped the rest of the way to the kitchen, where he spotted Monroe, back to normal too, cooking something on the stove, his back to Nick. He stopped, composed himself, before walking in as casual as possible, trying to hide the limp. Monroe tends to be a worrier when he gets hurt. Maybe it's a wolf thing.

"Morning man." Monroe said, not even turning. Stupid super-senses. "I made eggs, since that was the only edible item in the fridge. They aren't even organic! You really need to-" Monroe stopped speaking when he turned during his tirade and spotted the now bruise-and-gash-covered Nick. "_Dude_."

Nick just smiled and lowered himself into a chair. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Monroe said, turning back to his cooking, knowing that arguing with Nick about his well-being was stupid; Nick's too noble and selfless to care about his own life when helping or protecting anyone else, especially people he cares about.

"It looks a little rough, yes, but I'll be fine in a couple days." Nick said in his usual nonchalant way.

"Of course you will." Monroe said, scooping some eggs onto a plate and giving it to Nick, followed by some orange juice.

Nick grabbed the fork Monroe offered and started eating, wincing with every movement. Monroe of course spotted it. He could even smell the dry blood that was around the gashes and on his clothes; it doesn't look like Nick cleaned up after last night. He stared at Nick for a minute.

"What?" Nick finally asked, feeling the Blutbad's gaze.

"Where do you keep your ibuprofen?" Monroe asked, shaking his head in fond exasperation. "I'd make you something better, but seeing as you don't have any herbs here, the over-the-counter meds will suffice. I'll stop by my place later and grab some things that'll help."

"Bathroom." Nick answered the question, finishing his eggs. Monroe nodded.

A few minutes after Monroe left the room, Rosalee walked in, wincing a bit as well, before sitting down next to Nick. Nick gave Rosalee a questioning look that Rosalee answered by lifting up the right side of her shirt; the side was one big bruise.

"Oh, Rosalee." Nick said guiltily, leaning forward and placing a few fingers on it, seeing if anything else besides the bruise was wrong.

"I'll heal." Rosalee said, wincing at Nick's probing fingers.

"A few of your ribs might be bruised." Nick said, ignoring her.

"Your whole body looks bruised." Rosalee countered.

Nick rolled his eyes before Monroe walked in, holding the bottle of ibuprofen. He was about to speak when he saw Rosalee's side and Nick poking at it. Monroe let out a few German curses.

Nick looked up, though his fingers were still probing. "Looks like I'm not the only one who was hurt. She might have a few bruised ribs."

"_I'm_ fine." Rosalee said, pushing Nick's hand away and letting her shirt fall back down.

"I am so glad you killed that Rißfleisch, Nick." Monroe growled out as he placed the bottle of ibuprofen in front of Nick. "If you didn't cut off his head, I'd have ripped his throat out."

"That's so sweet." Rosalee gushed. "Maybe another time."

Nick chuckled and took four ibuprofen. "Why don't you make Rosalee some breakfast?"

"Yeah." Monroe said, shaking his head. "Yeah, I'll do that. But first, we need to get some ice on your and Rosalee's bruises."

Nick sighed, but nodded, knowing it was useless to argue with Monroe at the moment. Some ice sounded good anyways. Monroe opened the freezer and looked for some ice packs, but found some packets of frozen peas instead. Those would do. He grabbed a few and handed them to his bruised friends. Rosalee grabbed one and placed it over hers, wincing at the cold; Nick did the same, but could only cover a few bruises at a time. Monroe shook his head before going back to the stove to make him and Rosalee their breakfast. After five minutes of companionable silence, the eggs were done and he put them on two plates; he handed one to Rosalee before sitting down himself. Halfway through his eggs, Monroe noticed something.

"Nick?" Monroe asked.

"Hmm?" Nick said, looking at his friend.

"Why do you still have your weapons on?" Monroe asked, gesturing to the belt that held the sword and dagger with his fork.

"Oh." Nick said, looking down. "I didn't even realize I was wearing it. I guess I forgot to take it off last night before I crashed."

"That's worrisome." Monroe said.

"What?" Nick said, head cocked to the side in confusion.

"That you were comfortable enough with the weapons that you didn't even notice you were wearing them." Monroe said.

Nick's answer was to shrug.

"Oh, and dude?" Monroe said. Nick looked at him again. "Take a shower. You stink of dirt, blood and death."

Nick gave Monroe a strange look before shaking his head. "If you say so."

"I do." Monroe said, tapping his nose. "The nose knows."

"I'll do it in a minute, when the meds take effect." Nick said. "I don't think I could make it upstairs at the moment." Nick sighed and looked around his house before his gaze landed on his front door. "That reminds me..."

"What?" Rosalee asked, finishing her breakfast.

"My door needs to get fixed." Nick said with a sigh. "Again."

"You know how to fix doors?" Monroe asked, disbelief heavy in his voice.

"No." Nick said, though he was indignant at Monroe's disbelief. "I have a friend who does, though."

"Who?" Monroe asked, curious.

"An Eisbiber." Nick said, reaching into his pocket to grab his iPhone, only, it wasn't there. "Crap. Where's my phone?" He started looking around from where he was sitting.

"I think it's on the side table in the living room." Rosalee provided.

"Terrific." Nick groaned out, preparing himself to get up.

"Whoa. Wait." Monroe said, standing up. "I'll get it. You stay."

"I'm not an invalid." Nick complained, though he stayed seated.

"Did I say you were?" Monroe said, grabbing the iPhone and holding it out to Nick. "I just thought I'd save you the pain."

Nick grumbled before taking the iPhone and pulling up his contacts. He found Bud's number and clicked it. He waited for exactly two rings before Bud's breathless "hello" sounded.

"Hey Bud, it's Nick." Nick said, though he figured the Eisbiber already knew that. "I need a favor."

"Anything Nick, you know that." Bud said rather fast. "Always here to help out a friend, not even for a favor. I'll do it for free! You'll owe me noth-"

"Bud!" Nick cut him off. He always seems to do that with Bud. "Thanks. When are you free?"

"When am I free?" Bud asked like Nick had lost his mind. "I'll be over as fast as I can!"

"Bud, you don't need to come over now." Nick tried to reason. "It's still early and I don't want to inconvenience you-"

This time Bud cut him off. "No inconvenience Nick! I'll be over as quick as I can."

"Bud, seriously, it'd be okay-" Nick heard the phone click and knew Bud already hung up. He sighed deeply and rolled his eyes.

Monroe and Rosalee, both having heard the conversation, raised their eyebrows.

"Bud's always like that." Nick said with a shrug.

"Probably only towards you." Monroe said. Nick gave him a nasty look. "What? Just saying."

"He seems to...want to help you in any way he can." Rosalee supplied.

Nick sighed again. "He probably thinks I'll cut his head off if he doesn't."

Monroe laughed at that before getting up and clearing the table. Nick and Rosalee stayed seated, their injuries making moving a little harder. Nick looked over his iPhone, seeing if he missed any calls or messages from yesterday. The only one he saw was from Hank saying, "_It's done. I dropped your car in the driveway, keys under the potter next to your front door. I'm going to bed, might not wake for days. I'll call when I do._" Nick sighed, but was glad Hank had been here last night. He wouldn't have been able to get rid of the bodies last night in his condition, especially if he got pulled over. How the hell would he explain two decapitated bodies and himself covered in injuries? Thank God for his friends. After five minutes, Nick heard rapid knocking on the front door. That was fast. He saw Monroe start to head over to answer it, but Nick stopped him, slowly getting up and walking, or limping, over.

"It's probably Bud." Nick said.

"Wait." Monroe said, holding out an arm, sniffing the air. "I can smell Eisbiber. It's him." He lowered his arm and let the Grimm pass.

"Of course it is." Nick said, rolling his eyes at his friend's protective behavior. "And seeing how Eisbibers are a little skittish around things higher up on the food chain than they are, having an unknown Blutbad answering the door wouldn't be the smartest thing to do." Nick walked the best he could the rest of the way to the door; Monroe let out a exasperated breath and walked back to the kitchen, grumbling about stubborn, idiotic Grimms the whole way.

Nick rolled his eyes again and unlocked the door, opening it up, and saw Bud standing there, toolbox in hand. "Hey Bud."

"Hey Nick." Bud said, his gaze on the toolbox before looking up at the Grimm, and then sucking in a sharp breath, his face Woge-ing into an Eisbiber. "What happened to you? Are you okay? Of course you're okay or you'd be in the hospital, unless you wouldn't do that, and-"

"Bud!" Nick cut him off and invited the Eisbiber inside, closing the door, watching as Bud Woged back. "I'm fine. Just got banged up some last night." Bud's gaze then landed on the weapon's belt he was still wearing, taking in the sword and dagger still hanging off of it. "It's a long story, and the reason my door needs fixing, again."

"No problem, Nick. Whatever you need." Bud said, placing his toolbox on the floor.

"Hey Nick?" Monroe's voice called out, before he appeared out of the kitchen. "Where do you keep your soap?"

Having smelt him, Bud actually let out a terrified yelp at the sight of the Blutbad and Woged again. Oh brother. Nick barely held in an annoyed sigh.

"Bud." Nick said calmly. "This is Monroe."

"He's a Blutbad!" Bud said in a scared voice.

"Yes he is." Nick said, but before he could continue, Rosalee limped out, having heard the commotion.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Rosalee!" Monroe fussed. "You shouldn't be standing."

"I am _fine,_ Monroe." Rosalee said, pushing his hands away, before looking at the still-frightened Bud. "Is this your Eisbiber friend, Nick?"

"Yes." Nick said, then looked back at Bud. "And like I was saying, Monroe is a Blutbad, but he's a Wieder Blutbad. He doesn't kill anymore."

"Unless it's necessary." Monroe added.

"Not helping, Monroe." Nick hissed at his friend.

Bud still looked scared and pointed to Rosalee. "And she...she is a...a-"

"Rosalee's a Fuchsbau, yes." Nick said. "They're both my friends. They won't hurt you. Calm down, Bud."

Bud looked confused but somewhat reassured and changed back. He warily eyed the two other creatures before looking at Nick. "I'll get started on your door." He backed away to the front and got to work.

The other three walked back to the kitchen, where Nick picked up the soap Monroe was looking for and handed it to him. He leaned against the counter, Rosalee sitting back down, and crossed his arms, one hand landing on his sword hilt. He fingered it mindlessly and watched Monroe do the dishes. A few moments later, Monroe spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me about the other times Wesen attacked you?" Monroe asked, drying now.

Nick sighed deeply. He hoped Monroe wouldn't ask. "It's not that I kept it from you, it's just...I don't know." Nick sighed again. "The Mauvais Dentes was actually my mother's kill. It was the reason I was late to the hospital and looked like a did. The Nuckelavee attacked me at the trailer. He got in and I...beat some since into him."

"With?" Monroe asked, Rosalee curious as well, though she did wonder what the trailer was.

"A mallet." Nick said. "From the weapon's cabinet."

"Wow." Monroe said.

"I'm not exactly proud of the kills." Nick said, looking uncomfortable. "I guess maybe that's why I didn't talk about it. Not something I want to remember."

Monroe just looked at him, then shook his head. "You are one strange Grimm."

"So I've been told." Nick said with a rueful smile. "Now you get to answer my question."

"Okay...?" Monroe said suspiciously.

"Why didn't the Grimms know about the full-out Woge-ing?" Nick asked, grey eyes filled with curiosity.

"Oh boy." Monroe sighed out. "Well, when we want to change fully, it takes longer. Our whole skeletal and muscular structures have to be...rearranged, and that takes time. When you Grimms attack us, it's usually a surprise, so we don't really have the time to change. And only some of us have the ability to transform, anyway."

"Okay, one, don't lump me in with my ancestors. You know I'm not like them." Nick said, looking at both Wesen, who nodded. "Two, which Wesen have this ability to change?"

"Mainly the animal Wesen." Rosalee answered. "No one knows why, that's just how it is."

"Another reason is that it also takes long to change back." Monroe said, continuing his explanation. "Usually around 5-6 hours. So we don't usually like to be stuck in that form, especially if we're near humans. You saw us. We're bigger than normal animals. It wouldn't end well."

"I get it." Nick said with nod. "Okay, I need to take a shower. I feel nasty."

"You don't smell much better." Monroe said. Nick gave him a look. "What? I already told you that."

"Could you watch Bud?" Nick asked, pushing himself off of the counter. "Help him if he needs it? Oh, and if he finishes, tell him to wait. I'm gonna _try_ to pay him, but he probably won't accept it." Monroe and Rosalee nodded.

Nick smiled his thanks before making his way upstairs. When he made it into his bedroom, he started undressing, starting with the weapon's belt. Once that was laid on the bed, the clothes followed, though they'd probably need to be burned; they were covered in blood and holes. He started the shower, waited for it to warm up before stepping in and taking a long shower; the hot water helped soothe his sore muscles, but the water also stung when it hit the open gashes. He cleaned all the gashes as well as he could, getting rid of all the dried blood around and in them. Once the water started to go cold, he got out and dried off, paying close attention to his wounds. Then he went into his room and grabbed some clothes: a pair of dark denim jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. He looked down at the bed, gaze on the weapon's belt, trying to decide if he should put it back on. He decided not to. Instead, just so he has something to defend himself with (though he, himself, is a pretty good weapon), he grabbed the dagger and tucked it into the back of his jeans. After brushing through his hair, he grabbed the belt and went back downstairs, where it looked like Bud was still working on the door. He stopped by the armoire and opened the secret hatch, stowing the belt with the sword in there, and closed it back up. He headed back to the kitchen area and saw Monroe and Rosalee talking with each other over some coffee.

"Please say you have more." Nick said, pointing to the coffee.

Monroe laughed. "In the pot. Not as good as the coffee I make at my house, but it'll do."

"Coffee snob." Nick said as he poured himself a cup.

"Not my fault you have terrible taste." Monroe said back.

"I do not have terrible taste!" Nick said, sitting down with the other two.

"Dude!" Monroe said in total disbelief. "You barely have anything edible in this kitchen, and if it is, it isn't the healthiest."

"That doesn't mean I have terrible taste." Nick argued. "It just means I have a different taste than you."

"Okay, I'll give you that." Monroe said, nodding thoughtfully. "But that doesn't mean you have _quality _taste."

"Oh god." Rosalee moaned out.

"Quality taste?" Nick asked disbelievingly. "What the hell is quality taste?"

"If you have to ask, then you definitely don't have it." Monroe said, shaking his head.

Nick let out an annoyed breath. "You are ridiculous."

"_I'm_ ridiculous?!" Monroe said, offended. "I'm just trying to tell you-"

"You're both ridiculous!" Rosalee said above their arguing. "You guys are bickering like an old married couple."

"Are not!" Monroe and Nick shouted at the same time.

"You two are unbelievable." Rosalee said, throwing her hands up in irritation.

Monroe and Nick just exchanged glances before going back to their coffee, each quiet. Rosalee sighed in relief and enjoyed the quiet, and her coffee. About ten minutes later, after some meaningless conversation, Bud walked, rather cautiously, into the kitchen area and got Nick's attention.

"Hey Bud." Nick said, putting down his coffee. "Want any coffee?"

"No, no, that's quiet alright." Bud said, shaking his head. "I'm done with your door. Is there anything else that needs to be fixed?"

"No, that was it." Nick said, slowly getting up. "Thanks so much Bud. Please, let me pay you."

Bud was already shaking his head. "No Nick, it's on the house."

Nick sighed, but nodded. "Okay. Again, thanks."

"I hope you feel better." Bud said, smiling some. "I'll have the wife send over some food for you. And don't hesitate to call if you need any help with anything else."

"Bud, really, that's not necessary." Nick said, sitting back down.

Bud looked down at his watch, ignoring the comment. "Well, I have another appointment to get to, but-"

"Go Bud." Nick said with a smile. "I'll call if I need anything else."

Bud smiled at Nick, then gave smaller smiles to both Monroe and Rosalee, and left. Both of the Wesen looked at the Grimm, eyebrows raised. Nick shrugged back at them.

"That's Bud for you." Nick said, finishing his coffee.

* * *

So, that good? I know Hank wasn't in this chapter, but he'll be back. I just wanted the Wesen and Grimm to have a moment. Plus, I had to add Bud. I love him, he's so cute. It's kinda hard to portray Bud correctly, since he's like a skittish mouse sometimes, but I did the best I could. I'll get working on the next chapter. Oh, and with the bruise thing, I looked it up online. When you get a bruise it starts out as a reddish-blush color, then turns purple-blue, then goes green, then yellow-brown before fading away. Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcomed and loved. Can't wait for _Grimm_'s next episode! EEEHHH! :D

xxoo


	4. Info on Grimm

**THIS INFO WAS FOUND ON _GRIMM_'S WIKI.**

* * *

**Grimms** are several families of special people, warriors and hunters who possess incredible powers, such as being able to see the true form of Wesen, even when the Wesen don't want them to. For centuries they have placed it upon themselves to police and hunt the Wesen population, to protect normal humans from the unknown threat around them.  
_Biography_: During the Fourth Crusade, knights in service to the Seven Houses participated in the sack of Constantinople. These seven knights brought back from Constantinople a treasure so powerful that they feared its coming into the possession of their masters. They hid the treasure and created a map in seven parts. The knights are the earliest known Grimms, and the ancestors of all modern Grimms. These knights were needed to keep the Wesen in line that made up the brunt of the Royals' Army. The Brothers Grimm, were descended from these knights. It is not clear if the term Grimm originates with the brothers or predates them. Over the next several centuries, the Grimms served as the (usually) freelance police of the Wesen world, dispatching those who could not live in peace with humans (by contrast, the Verrat enforced the internal rules of Wesen society). As a general rule, it was the responsibility of the Grimms to hunt down "the bad ones", those aggressive and malicious Wesen who preyed on humans or other Wesen. The majority of Grimms were only exposed to the Wesen community through these malcontents, leading some of them, namely the Endezeichen Grimms, to consider all Wesen abominations that needed to be exterminated. The problem of over-zealous Grimms likely led to the creation of the Reapers, an order dedicated to eradicating them in a "who watches the watchers?" situation. At some point the Grimms became aware of the Coins of Zakynthos and their inherent resistance to them; knowledge of the Coins was included in Grimm archives and individual Grimms were encouraged to seize the Coins and keep them safe. When Europeans began to colonize the Americas, Grimms were present early on to document and defend against the New World's previously unknown Wesen. By the 21st century, Grimms are feared almost without exception by the entire Wesen community. In Portland, Oregon, a single Grimm, Nick Burkhardt, has become aware of his abilities and seems to be redefining what the Wesen thought they knew about the Grimms.  
_Nature_: Grimms are tasked with policing the creature world, making sure that those Wesen who harm humans are stopped. For this reason, many Wesen mistrust or fear them, even having their own set of Wesen fairy tales warning Wesen children about the Grimms. Grimms possess superior fighting skills, and good heads for observation and uncanny instincts for people and their personalities, even besides their ability to sense the supernatural. So police work seems a rather good fit, as is law. Grimms occasionally work for the Seven Royal Houses and with the Verrat, helping to enforce order among the Wesen. This may be why even a sole Grimm can inspire so much fear from Wesen who realizes this fact, fearing the prospect of bringing the wrath of a Royal Family upon themselves if they do anything to an enforcer. Within a single family group, not all members of a Grimm's family become Grimms. In some cases, entire generations can pass without any relative showing signs of their abilities, only for several Grimms to emerge in the same generation. As a general rule, females become aware of their abilities earlier than males. The Grimms themselves, or at least the Kessler/Burkhardt branch of the family, did not know why this was. Although the majority of the Grimms discussed so far are of European descent, Grimms seem to be found worldwide. However, documentation of New World species of Wesen appears to have been conducted by European Grimms. It is not clear if all Grimms are genetically related (though it is implied, as on all occasions Nick's referred to any Grimm in question, as his "ancestors"), and if so, how many generations back the relationship goes. Grimms seem to have preference for decapitation and there are many references to them cutting off their victim's head. The current number of Grimms is unknown.  
_Known Grimms_:  
Jacob Ludwig Carl Grimm (January 4, 1785 – September 20, 1863) and Wilhelm Carl Grimm (February 24, 1786 – December 16, 1859): **_The Brothers Grimm_**, German Philologists, Lawyers, and Capturers of Folklore. Jacob and Wilhelm are a part of the Grimm heritage, and they are Nick's ancestors.  
Robert McCormick (22, July 1800 – 25, October 1890): a British Grimm and a naturalist. Hired by Captain Fitzroy as a surgeon and naturalist during a visit to the Galapagos Islands, the same visit that would lead to his underling Charles Darwin eventually developing the theory of evolution through natural selection. However, McCormick discovered, documented, and dispatched a creature he named _Genio innocuo_.  
Eduardo Grimm (? - after 1936): a Spanish Grimm who escaped to Madrid during an invasion by the Verrat. He seems to have held some sympathy for the Verrat's victims and recorded their nature as a warning to future Grimms. **  
**Marie Kessler (1958 - 2011): an American Grimm, Nick's Aunt, and librarian who, along with her sister, hunted Wesen since they were teenagers. Prior to her death, she had become notorious among the Wesen inhabiting the Pacific Northwest.  
Nick Burkhardt (1982 - ): an American Grimm. He is a homicide detective in the Portland police in Oregon. He learned from his Aunt Marie in 2011 that he is the descendant of a long line of hunters, the Grimms, who protect mankind from rogue Wesen.  
Crawford Grimm (? - ?), who executed a _Lausenschlange_ in Vienna, possibly during the reign of the Austro-Hungarian Empire.  
Kelly Burkhardt (? - ): an American Grimm and Nick's mother, who is the guardian of the Coins of Zakynthos, whom, until recently, Nick believed had been killed with Reed Burkhardt (? - 1994), his father, in a car accident when Nick was twelve. Marie told Nick that his parents had been murdered.  
Kelly Burkhardt and Marie Kessler's unnamed father (last name of Kessler): possible German Grimm, who became ill and bequeathed seventeen trunks of Grimm memorabilia to his daughters, Kelly and Marie. He taught Kelly and Marie about Wesen from the age of ten to prepare them for what might come, and took them hunting at 18.  
Kelly Burkhardt and Marie Kessler's father's mother.  
Hilda, Kelly Burkhardt and Marie Kessler's father's mother's mother.  
An unnamed probable Grimm who was beheaded, probably by a Hässlich, in Belgium.  
Jose Maria Lopez Diego y Grimm (? - ?): encountered a Murciélago in the upper Amazon and defended himself using a Murciélago Matraca.  
Hasegawa (? - ?): a Japanese doctor and possible Grimm - it is known he "shared...abilities" with a Grimm whom he traveled with on a steamer from Singapore. He passed along a scroll written in Japanese describing his encounters with a Spinnetod.  
Unnamed Seven Knights (Thirteenth Century Grimms): Ancestors of all modern Grimms. Originally worked for the Seven Royal Families to help them keep Wesen in check, were also on the Fourth Crusade when they sacked Constantinople, and hid the treasure, along with another mysterious artifact of great power.  
Unnamed, probably Spanish Grimm, who was a Conquistador, and traveled with Cortez's expedition to South America in 1519, hearing the stories of La Llorona, he went to try and kill her, only to fail, and be killed by her.  
_Powers_: Grimms possess many powers, the most used one is their ability to see Wesen for what they really are, but only if the Wesen is startled, scared, angered, stressed or something else happens that disrupts the Wesen's concentration. Assumedly, Wesen are able to recognize Grimms because a Grimm responds to the morphing, since the only times when they never noticed Nick witnessing them shift before him were when they were distracted, preoccupied, or not in any way giving Nick their full attention. However, there may be another means of identification that we have not seen yet as even when Nick keeps his face passive upon seeing a Hässlich, the Hässlich still knew who he was. If this recognition of him is because Nick is well known in Portland's Wesen community or not is still up for debate. It is possible that Wesen identify Grimms not by the way they react to when they Woge, but by being able to see their image being reflected off the Grimm's eyes. Nick mentions that none of his ancestors wrote about this trait, and hypothesizes that they can naturally sense when he recognizes them. However, it has been shown that the Wesen only recognizes the Grimm in question if they see the Grimm observe them Woge. Sight may not have anything to do with a Grimms' ability to sense Wesen, as Nick was able to detect the presence Rosalee and Andre, despite having been temporarily blinded by the latter. Grimms also possess superhuman physical traits, such as strength, durability, agility, reflexes, and speed. This allows them to go toe-to-toe with any Wesen, except Siegbarste, and survive things that would kill a normal person. Nick was able take on a Skalenzahne (one of the strongest known Wesen) and defeat it. His aunt, despite dying of cancer and weakened by the drugs, was still able to kill her human attacker, and showed no fear to Monroe. Grimms' strength can also be measured in the fact they can casually take down Wesen who possess superhuman strength, such Jagerbar or Klaustreich, and can easily overpower humans. Grimms' durability is particularly notable; several times Nick has shrugged off blows from creatures with incredible strength. It has also been shown that the blood of a Grimm can destroy the Wesen part of a Hexenbiest. In essence, the Hexenbiest becomes human after this and is no longer a part of the Wesen world. It is currently unknown if this will work on other members of the Wesen world. Grimm also possesses greater resistance to temptation than humans, and are the only beings able to resist the temptation of the Coins of Zakynthos. As well as this, Grimms seem to have a natural aptitude for fighting, particularly against Wesen, and with ancient and medieval weapons. They also possess incredible observation abilities and keen instincts. There also seems to be some natural aptitude in the Grimm lines of artistic talent, as there are many detailed pictures in Aunt Marie's books from the other Grimms and Nick shows an aptitude for drawing as well. And when blinded, Nick's hearing is enhanced to the point of hearing from far away, as Nick was able to hear Rosalee coming and Hank's conversation with Wu on the phone despite being far away. He was also able to hear a fly buzzing on the ceiling and to destroy many fruit with his kanabo when he and Monroe were testing his hearing.

**Wesen **(pronunciation: VAY-zin, Grimm: VES-sin; German; "a being", here "creature") is a term used to describe the creatures visible to the Grimms. They are the basis not only of the fairy tales that the Brothers Grimm have compiled, but also of the many legends and folklore from many cultures. Wesen are liminal, that is, they display two states of existence simultaneous within one physical body. Physiologically, Wesen are parahuman, exhibiting two distinct sets of DNA within the same system. When in human form, Wesen are, by all accounts, physiologically that way and thus can pass as human. However, certain aspects about them still sets them apart from the rest of humanity, such as the addictive effects of Jacine have upon them (which would otherwise be fatal for humans) and their susceptibility to the Yellow Plague. Every creature encountered by Nick are Wesen (excluding La Llorona). The community consists of both good and bad creatures ranging from Blutbaden to Bauerschwein to Mauvais Dentes. Individually, Wesen behave stereotypically in accordance to their own kind (i.e. the Blutbaden being fierce and vindictive, Siegbarste being dangerously vengeful, or Mellifers for their hive-like mentality and penchant for sending messages). Some Wesen follow ritualistic practices passed down through history (i.e. the Aseveracion and Roh-hatz). Other than the Grimms keeping the Wesen in check, humanity is only blissfully unaware of their existence.

_**Characters**_

**Nicholas "Nick" Burkhardt** is a Grimm originally from Rhinebeck, New York and is now a police detective for the Portland Police Department. Nick did not learn about his heritage until 2011 when his powers began to manifest. Since then he has become the Grimm of Portland, and thus protects the innocent from the hidden dangers around them, all the while trying to find an equilibrium between his ancestors barbaric past and his own morals and ethics.  
_Actor_: David Giuntoli  
_Gender_: Male  
_Type_: Grimm  
_Background_: Nick was born in Rhinebeck, New York, and lived there until his parents were thought to have died in an automobile collision in 1994 when Nick was twelve years old. The collision was secretly engineered by Soledad Marquesa, Hans Roth, Ian Flynn, and Akira Kimura to acquire the Coins of Zakynthos. Nick later discovered his mother, Kelly, had secretly survived the attempt on her life, but had run to keep Nick safe from her many enemies. Nick was raised by his Aunt Marie after the apparent death of his parents. Unknown to Nick, until a visit by Aunt Marie in 2011, he is the descendant of a long line of human warriors, who protect mankind from rogue Wesen, creatures that are not completely human, but that can appear human. While many Wesen live in peace with the humans around them, some let their wild natures get the better of them, and become violent, and it is up to a Grimm to stop this. The best known of Nick's ancestors are the Brothers Grimm, who wrote a book of fairy tales to help warn humans, especially children, of the potential dangers of the world. Nick is revealed to have inherited his abilities from his mother and his father. Both the Burkhardt and Kessler families have Grimm blood.  
_Relationships_:  
Parents - Reed Burkhardt (father/deceased), Kelly Burkhardt (mother)  
Relations - Marie Kessler (aunt/deceased), George Kessler (uncle), Hilda Kessler (great-great-grandmother/deceased)  
Girlfriend (on hold) - Juliette Silverton  
Friends - Hank Griffin (detective partner), Monroe, Rosalee Calvert, Bud Wurstner, Sean Renard (superior)  
_Status_: Living  
_Job_: Portland Police Bureau Detective  
_Car_: Beige 1988 Toyota Land Cruiser  
_Abilities_: Nick possesses all the powers of a Grimm, which he regularly uses to combat evil and dangerous Wesen. His Grimm powers make him stronger and more powerful than any human, and many Wesen.  
**Superhuman Perception**: Nick's powers as a Grimm give him the ability to see creatures in their true form when they get excited, annoyed or careless.  
**Superhuman Strength**: Nick's strength is significantly enhanced, making him much stronger than any man; this allows him to match the fighting prowess of many Wesen, the only exception so far being a Siegbarste. His strength has made him noticeably stronger than several more powerful Wesen, such as a Jägerbar. Nick's skills are highly impressive, since he's been able to fend off Blutbaden, and hold on much longer than the average man when fighting a Siegbarste. He could defeat a Skalenzahne, something Monroe was unable to do. During a fight with a Mauvaid Dentes, he held his own long enough for his mother to arrive and help him finish him off, while Mauvais Dentes usually have no trouble overpowering and killing their targets.  
**Superhuman Reflexes**: Nick's reflexes are enhanced to great levels, allowing him to take on Wesen as fast as Schakal and Steinadler, although he is still at a disadvantage when facing Königschlange.  
**Superhuman Durability**: Nick's durability is notable; several times he has taken blows from incredibly strong Wesen, and recovered in seconds. For instance, in a fight with a Schakal, the creature smashed a toaster against his head, yet he recovered in seconds. He even took a beating from a Siegbarste, and escaped with only a few bruised ribs.  
**Superhuman Agility**: Nick's agility is enhanced allowing him to move with great speed and flexibility, in a fight with Reapers he acrobatically flipped over to dodge two scythes.  
**Superhuman Stamina**: Nick's stamina is incredible; several times he's emerged out of heavy fights, and still seemed only mildly dazed.  
**Superhuman Speed**: Nick is shown to be incredibly fast on several occasions when chasing others. He nearly always catches them, and (if in a group) he's often way ahead of the others in the chase (including some Wesen).  
**Superhuman Hearing**: After the loss of his eyesight by the parasitic infection from the Jinnamuru Xunte, Nick gained the ability to hear sounds beyond normal limits. Nick is revealed to have retained or fully realized the ability when he closes his eyes/blindfolds himself after he gets his eyesight back.  
**Superhuman Endurance**: Nick's endurance is shown to be very high; he has incredible pain resilience, as demonstrate in fights with very powerful Wesen such as Mauvais Dentes. He can also hold his breath for a reasonably long time as he did when he was fighting La Llorona under the river.  
**Indomitable Will**: As a Grimm, Nick possesses incredible will power, making him (like other Grimms) immune to powers of the Coins of Zakynthos, which are so strong, no man or Wesen can resist them.  
**Artistic Talent**: Nick is also shown on a few occasions to be quite a good artist; this ability also helps him in hunting the Wesen, when trying to identify them. Nick is revealed to have inherited his abilities from his mother, who in turn inherited them from her Ancestors.  
**Combat Skills**: Although he also possesses police training, as a Grimm, Nick possesses a natural aptitude for fighting, particularly with Wesen. This also means he's naturally skilled with medieval weapons, he mastered both a Flail and a Lance after only holding them for a few seconds, and was able to master his Grimm weapons after merely a few tries. Nick is also a capable marksman, and rarely misses his target.  
**Blood of a Grimm**: As a Grimm, Nick can use his blood as an offensive weapon, as the blood of a Grimm, kills the Wesen part of Hexenbiests (and possibly other Wesen) thus turning them human, and robbing them of all their powers.  
_Personality_: Nick has a good amount of self-confidence that never crosses over into arrogance. He also has the ability to stay calm and rational in difficult situations. Nick has a keen sense of fair play and a good moral compass. Despite the many atrocities he sees every day as a policeman, it never blinds him to the inherent goodness inside all creatures. And because of this, he has taken it upon himself to not only fulfill his role as Grimm in protecting humanity from dangerous Wesen, but also to protect Wesen from those of their kind who are out to harm them, along with humans who may come after them for similar reasons. He is a loving and devoted boyfriend, and a loyal friend. He can however be ruthless when the situation demands it, and is not above using weaker Wesen's fear of Grimms to his advantage, but only when the situation requires him to. Nick's confidence grew greatly after learning of his Grimm's ancestry. With each encounter with a new Wesen, his actions became bolder and more assertive, thus revealing his capabilities as a Grimm, though his abilities are triggered, like Wesen, under intense emotions. Amidst the chaotic events he has maintained balance as a detective and a Grimm. Nick utilizes his role as a detective in numerous ways. As a result of his job it's easier for "law abiding" Wesen to trust him, allowing him to work both sides. Ultimately he can centralize his investigative efforts, as a Grimm, with a team of vigilantes, to come up with strategies to combat crime in the Wesen underworld. Nick does not seem to know any foreign languages. He's been exposed to German, Japanese, Latin, and Spanish, and has been unable to read these languages without help.

**Hank Griffin** is a homicide detective with the Portland, Oregon police force. He is Nick's partner and close friend. Like Nick, Hank is laid back and fair; they make excellent partners. He is a skilled detective and, although initially unaware that Nick has a secret, he does know that Nick's ability to "see something" in people is uncanny, bordering on impossibly accurate. He later learns Nick's status as a Grimm and about Wesen, and in the process gets further involved into the supernatural world. Hank was married at least three—and possibly four—times. The second marriage was to an anthropologist. Hank has a weak stomach for gory human carcasses and for rats.  
_Actor_: Russell Hornsby  
_Gender_: Male  
_Type_: Human  
_Relationships_: Nick Burkhardt (partner/close friend), Jarold Kampfer (best friend), Carly Kampfer (goddaughter), Monroe (friend), Rosalee Calvert (friend)  
_Status_: Living  
_Job_: Portland Police Bureau Detective  
_Car_: Dark Blue 2011 Dodge Charger  
_Personality and Traits_: Hank is a competent detective with a reasonable amount of skill in memory and deduction, and therefore more perceptive than his tough exterior would otherwise suggest. In fact, his knack for observation may actually surpass Nick's, had it not been for the latter's power to see Wesen; recently, after becoming aware of the Wesen, Hank has shown being able to notice whenever Nick sees them morph in their presence, which was something Hank was never able to do before. He appears to be competent in hand-to-hand combat as well, having efficiently subdued criminals, both human and Wesen, in this manner. Perhaps his most outstanding feat in this regard was when he actually managed to fight on even grounds with a Siegbarste, Oleg Stark, for a while. A noteworthy feat, since Siegbarstes are extremely strong Wesen capable of overpowering Grimms in brute strength (though it is noted that when Hank confronted Stark, the latter fought him in human form, which may have negatively affected his strength). Despite his large and muscular frame, Hank is a soft spoken and gentle man who is more than willing to help a friend who is in need. He also has an adaptive and pragmatic approach in life, easily adjusting to the weirdness that had suddenly appeared in his world after Nick explained to him what was really going on beyond what the eyes could normally see. And because of that, he is quick to set aside differences, even if that meant dismissing the fact that some of his best friends (i.e. Jarold and Nick) had been keeping secrets of great magnitudes from him. He also doesn't let the difference between species blind him from forsaking his beliefs on morality, as seen when he was shocked after reading an entry in one of Nick's journals, where one of his ancestors apparently massacred a group of innocent Wesen. Ironically, despite his affable personality traits, he has never been able to hold down a marriage.

**Monroe** is a Wieder Blutbad, or a reformed Blutbad that no longer lives on the wild side, who lives a fairly solitary, reformed life among humans. Monroe helps Detective Nick Burkhardt navigate the Wesen world. The pair form an unlikely friendship as result of Nick oftentimes calling upon Monroe for help. Most times Monroe is consulted for his knowledge pertaining to creatures of the Wesen world, usually whenever the information offered by the books and diaries inside Aunt Marie's trailer proved insufficient at providing Nick with any assistance. In addition, Nick has come to rely on Monroe's support in various capacities: Monroe has helped from tracking suspects to protection to clandestine investigative methods.  
_Actor_: Silas Weir Mitchell  
_Gender_: Male  
_Type_: Blutbad  
_Relationships_:  
Friends - Nick Burkhardt, Hank Griffin, Hap Lasser (deceased)  
Girlfriend - Rosalee Calvert  
Ex-Girlfriend - Angelina Lasser (deceased)  
Family - Great-Grandmother (deceased), Grandfather (deceased), Great-Uncle Olaf (deceased), Parents, Nadler (cousin)  
_Status_: Living  
_Job_: Clockmaker  
_Address_: 418 Ravensview Dr. Portland, OR. 97210  
_Car_: Pale Yellow 1973 Volkswagen Super Beetle  
_Woge_: Monroe's facial features become sharper and more pronounced, taking on a somewhat chiseled appearance. His hair goes from wavy and hanging to standing up on ends and somewhat wiry, forming a widow's peak hair line, while his beard becomes thicker. His eyes turn a burning blood-red color, his fingernails extend into long, curving claws, his rows of teeth become pointed and he gains wolf-like ears.  
_Personality_: At the beginning, Monroe was shown to be somewhat an amoral character: he doesn't prey on humans, but at the same time, does nothing to prevent other Blutbaden from doing such. He claims this is because maintaining his solitary existence from others of his kind encourages them to follow likewise. He was also very hostile towards Nick. He later develops high moral standards, thanks to his interactions with Nick. As an individual, Monroe possess a rather laid back personality and is usually calm and level-headed in most situations. To go with his laid back personality, Monroe possesses a somewhat dry sense of humor, often making puns and sarcastic remarks. Monroe is also slow to anger, although he does become slightly irked when someone or something prevents him from doing his daily pilates. One of Monroe's strongest personality traits is his kindness and loyalty to those whom he considers to be his friends, which he has demonstrated many times toward Nick and Rosalee, and has romantic feelings toward the latter. He is shown to be protective of Rosalee and does not take kindly to anyone threatening her. Accordingly, he is often devastated or distraught when he learns that something terrible has happened to anyone he considers his friend. Monroe also seems to be fond of decorating his house extensively. Monroe is very good with children who love to trick-or-treat at his house at Halloween, due to his excessive and elaborate lawn decorations, and the large amount of candy he gives. Monroe even defended a girl against the neighborhood bullies who were trying to steal her candy. Not only did Monroe force the bullies to give the candy back to the girl, but he also yanked on the ear of leader bully until the group apologized to the girl for stealing her candy. Monroe is also very creative and takes pride in his creations. Of course, not everyone appreciates his creativity: Rosalee isn't very enthusiastic about his baking after trying his dandelion-seaweed cookie.  
_Abilities_: As a Blutbad, Monroe has all the standard capabilities of his race. Strength, speed, agility, resilience, acute senses — all these attributes present while in human form are enhanced even further when he morphs into his Wesen form. Furthermore, as a Wieder Blutbad, Monroe states that he's much weaker compared to what he otherwise would be had he been living out in the wild, hinting that he has yet to reach his full potential due to the civilized lifestyle that he chose. But in exchange, he has demonstrated sufficient control over his Woge, and has shown being able to partially enter it, selectively morphing parts of his body at will. During confrontations, Monroe usually fights unarmed, preferring to use his Wesen abilities and attributes to his advantage by using his claws and fangs as weapons. However, he has shown some aptitude at wielding actual weapons: he quickly figured out how to use a Siegbarste Gewehr in time to save Hank from Oleg Stark, and he taught Nick the proper way of handling a Dopplearmbrust. Monroe also states that he took up boxing at some point. Monroe is a highly intelligent man, and is a jack of many trades. Most notably, Monroe is highly knowledgeable when it comes to other Wesen; likely stemming from Portland's diverse Wesen population. While he claims that what he knows about the various Wesen out there is incomplete, the knowledge he provides is none-the-less a valuable asset to Nick and is usually enough for Nick to cope on his own. He also displays a degree of expertise in translating foreign languages, namely Spanish and German. Since helping and taking over the spice shop for Rosalee, Monroe has become a highly skilled apothecary.

**Rosalee Calvert** is a female Fuchsbau who comes to Portland because of her brother's death. Rosalee tried to follow in her parents' footsteps as an apothecary, but she didn't like the job. She describes herself as living a double life as she tries to hide from everyone who she really is.  
_Actress_: Bree Turner  
_Gender_: Female  
_Type_: Fuchsbau  
_Relationships_:  
Friends - Nick Burkhardt, Hank Griffin  
Boyfriend - Monroe  
Family - George Calvert (father/deceased), Mother, Freddy Calvert (brother/deceased), Lois Calvert (aunt)  
_Status_: Living  
_Job_: Owner and Shopkeeper of Exotic Spice and Teas Shop (a.k.a. The Spice Shop)  
_Woge_: Rosalee grows long orange fur, as well as white patches, all over her body. She also gains sharp canine teeth, fox-like ears, and a black fox-like nose. Her hair stays the same length and style, but turns a copper-red color and her eyes turn a golden amber color.  
_Abilities_: As a Fuchsbau, she doesn't have any strength enhancement or superiority over humans that other canine Wesen have. However, her jaw muscles are powerful enough to at least take a chunk out of someone, but not enough to cause significant damage. She has an excellent sense of smell, comparable to a Blutbad's, and it becomes stronger when she Woge.

**Bud Wurstner** is the owner/operator of Wurstner's Refrigerator Repair. He is an Eisbiber. He hangs out with three other Eisbibers: John Oblinger, Irv and Roscoe. Bud is an active fan of the Oregon State Beavers. He is also a member of the Lodge.  
_Actor_: Danny Bruno  
_Gender_: Male  
_Type_: Eisbiber  
_Relationships_:  
Family - Phoebe Wurstner (wife), Three Kids  
Friends - John Oblinger, Irv, Roscoe, Nick Burkhardt, Monroe, Rosalee Calvert  
_Status_: Living  
_Job_: Owner and Operator of Wurstner's Refrigerator Repair  
_Car_: Orange 1976 Ford F-150  
_Woge_: Bud grows a coat of dull golden and light brown fur all over his body, his noses become black and beaver-like, and he grows whiskers. He also has enlarged incisors, just like an actual beaver.  
_Abilities_: Bud isn't super-humanly strong, and doesn't have any physical enhancements when he Woge. He is braver than others of his species, i.e. associating with a Grimm, and will fight back when cornered, but if he knows he can't win, he'll run instead.

As the ranking officer of the precinct, **Captain Sean Renard** is the man to whom Detectives Nick Burkhardt, Hank Griffin and Sergeant Wu report. Unknown by most, Renard is the bastard brother of Eric Renard, born to a Hexenbiest. As such, he is a half-Hexenbiest (or technically, half-Zauberbiest) aware of the supernatural world and has plans to use Nick as a Grimm to his own advantage, since Nick has not yet learned where he fits into the world. He protects Nick from all harm but is determined to make sure no other Grimms are nearby. By blood, Renard is of the Verrat. However, he is not aligned with his family and markedly works against his own brother. He is strongly considering temporarily allying with the Laufer, a movement established to overthrow the Verrat. Renard speaks French, German, and Latin, and seems well versed in antique weapons, such as elephant guns. Other than the mystery, Renard seems to be an intelligent and sensitive police official, a natural leader, who supports his subordinates. He is good with the press. He is usually on Nick's side, and acts like a good policeman.  
_Actor_: Sasha Roiz  
_Gender_: Male  
_Type_: Half-Zauberbiest  
_Relationships_: Eric Renard (half-brother), Anton Krug (cousin/deceased)  
_Status_: Living  
_Job_: Portland Police Bureau Captain  
_Car_: Black 1999 GMC Yukon Denali

**Wu** is a sergeant police at the same precinct as Nick and Hank. He serves as an assistant to Captain Renard and he often arrives at the scene of a crime before Nick and Hank. Wu is a very capable police sergeant, with skill going from surveillance to programming, and has a rather dry sense of humor.  
_Actor_: Reggie Lee  
_Gender_: Male  
_Type_: Human  
_Relationships_:  
Friends - Nick Burkhardt, Hank Griffin  
_Status_: Living  
_Job_: Portland Police Bureau Sergeant  
_Personality_: Wu's demeanor is defined as somewhat sarcastic, and with a dry sense of humor; he is also very by the book, and follows protocols to the letter. Wu is particularly skilled in surveillance technology (he attributes this to being Asian) and is often called by his superiors to help them review recorded videos of crime scenes, making him a valuable asset to the Portland Police. He is also very good at solving different types of puzzles and describes himself as having a very low tolerance for pain.

_Wesen That Nick Has Seen:_

**Balam**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: Yucatec; "jaguar" / _ɓaa-LAAM_  
_Type_: Jaguar-like creature  
_Biography_: Yucatec - Jaguar; A jaguar-like Wesen that has been known to develop obsessive behavior, specifically when it comes to any harm done to members of the Balam's family. They are extremely daring creatures that tend to act first and think later. It should be noted that they are typically quick and agile although they don't continuously present this characteristic. When Woged, the Balam displays distinct spots similar to those of a jaguar or a leopard.  
_Behavior_: They have been known to develop obsessive behavior, specifically when it comes to any harm done to members of the Balam's family. They are extremely daring creatures that tend to act first and think later. Like many Wesen, Balam seem to have a hostile relationship with Grimms, and seem to fear them, or are at least wary of them.  
_Biology_: When Woged, the Balam grow fur over their head and body, but like many Wesen, their hair is unaffected. They display distinct stripe-like spots similar to those of a jaguar or a leopard. The color of their fur seem to change depending on the brightness of their surrounding. It appears purple in a dark environment and light grey when in the middle of the day. Like fellow Wesen Blutbaden or Drang-Zorn, they are able to concentrate their Woge around their eyes, making them amber and appear to glow. They also gain two sharp jaguar-like fangs.  
_Folklore_: The Balam from Mexican folklore are described as supernatural jaguars that are the guardians of nature. Their names were Iqi-Balam (Moon Jaguar), Balam-Agab (Night Jaguar), Balam-Quitze (Smiling Jaguar), and Mahu-Catah (Famous Name). They protect the villagers of the Quiche Indians, as well as their people and land.

**Bauerschwein**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German; Bauer "farmer" + Schwein "pig" / _BOW-ər-shvyn_  
_Type_: Pig-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Peasant Pig; A pig-like creature; specifically similar to a wild boar, with giant tusks jutting up from the lower jaw. Mud baths have a calming effect on them. Bauerschwein are centuries-old enemies of Blutbaden.  
_Behavior_: They are known for being diligent and hard-working, and are capable of interacting with humans in this manner. Unfortunately, Bauerschwein are not particularly strong Wesen, and as such they are noted to be constant victims of the Blutbad. Bauerschwein often take mud baths to help ease their minds and think. Grimms and Bauerschwein have never been enemies and seem to be allies.  
_Biology_: When Woged they bear a specific similarity to a wild boar, with a pig-like snout, pointed ears and wrinkled face. Like their enemies, Bauerschwein have a superhuman sense of smell, but do not seem to gain any other physical enhancements.

**Blutbad (pl. Blutbaden)**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German; Blut "blood" + Bad "bath" / _BLOOT-baat_  
_Type_: Wolf-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Bloodbath; Blutbaden are wolf-like creatures. They have an incredible sense of smell that can only be weakened by an herb called Wolfsbane. Blutbaden are often violent in packs, especially when they see red. Their physical weak spot is on their lower back, an area of the lumbar vertebrae with a cluster of nerves. In between kills, Blutbaden fatten up their victims because they typically go a week between meals. A Wieder Blutbad is a reformed Blutbad of a different church. The Wieder Blutbaden stay reformed through a strict regimen of diet, drugs and exercise, whereas normal Blutbaden give in to their animalistic impulses and live on the wild side.  
_Behavior_: Blutbaden are noted to lose any inhibition when they get into close proximity to one of their own, strongly hinting that they are motivated by pack mentality when giving in to their bestial natures. Which may be why they tend to adopt solitary existences, as nearly all Blutbad seen so far has lived alone in their own territory and secluded from each other. However, this only seems to occur when there are no familiar ties with the Blutbaden in question. Blutbaden are also known to be quite vicious; it is not uncommon for them to kill humans or other Wesen and then eat them. But the race that they have the worst relationship with is the Bauerschwein, whom Blutbaden kill and terrorize simply for fun. Blutbaden also have a bad relation with Seelenguter and consider them to be prey. They also seem to look down on Fuchsbau, probably as they are a similar but weaker Wesen race compared to the Blutbaden. However, they are also very loyal, especially towards family, and they almost never kill their own kind. Only the most corrupt and vengeful ones engage in such conduct. They also maintain strong familial ties even while separated from each other. Blutbaden also have their own ways of burying their own. In terms of their interaction with other races, Blutbaden can only be described as both noble and savage; they show unquestionable loyalty to those who earn their trust (even towards Grimms), and are willing to show their utmost ferocity towards anyone they deem a threat to their own, making them great allies and formidable enemies. Like actual wolves, they mark the territory so that other Blutbaden don't trespass. This practice seems to be instinctive. Apparently, Blutbaden are largely feared (or respected) by others in the Wesen community, probably for their strength, ferocity, or battle prowess. This is perhaps further cemented by their long history of enmity against the Grimms. As Monroe has demonstrated, a Blutbad can often gain access to Wesen-only areas and circles by showing his or her true form to the creatures guarding or managing the entrance. Blutbaden in society seem to have various roles, depending on what lifestyle they choose. They are jobs that are usually taken by Wieders, like Monroe, who strive to be accepted by general community. Though this does not seem to be always the case. Others seem to have no occupation at all.  
_Biology_: Compared to many canid Wesen, their true forms retain much of their human features, and their Woge seems to be different per individual, since Monroe's Blutbad form was shown to have sharp but otherwise human-esque features while Hap Lasser's is more wolf-like. The fact that, according to the Grimm Diaries, they gain an increase of musculature around the lumbar areas, while leaving the lower portions vulnerable, suggests that a change in muscle placement occurs whenever they shift; they get burning blood-red eyes, and their fingernails extend into long curving claws and their rows of teeth become pointed. Female Blutbaden tend to have much less facial hair and less pronounced facial features than their male counterparts, but in exchange, have more fierce-looking facial visages. Blutbaden are physically quite strong, more than any man and most Wesen, and have been shown overpowering their adversaries in both human and Wesen form. They are able to lift a grown man up and throw him across the room with one arm. Of the species, the male appears to be the stronger, as Monroe was able to restrain Angelina pretty easily. Also, Hank was able to knock a female Blutbad down with one punch to the face, despite her being Woged. Even a female Blutbad in her teens is seen capable of killing a full-grown man. They aren't, though, as strong as Grimms. Their bite is particularly deadly, as they generally kill their prey by biting the neck or throat. They are also incredibly fast and agile, as well as being quite durable and resilient, one was able to survive a bullet in the back at point blank range and was able to run off almost directly afterwards, although bullet wounds to the heart or head will kill them as easily as normal men. They do apparently have a weak spot on the lower back, but the Blutbad physiology seems to have evolved with time to compensate for this weakness. Their sense of smell is also incredible, enabling them to identify species and types of perfume and use their sense of smell for tracking. They can also identify the presence of other Wesen, along with being able to discern what type they are, through scent alone. And while Wolfsbane supposedly weakens this sense, the effect does not seem to be consistent. It seems that the more familiar they are with the immediate vicinity, the better they can discern everything within their surroundings. Blutbaden can hear high frequencies that dogs can hear. Blutbaden also have considerable survival instincts.  
Feeding Habits: In general, Blutbaden seem to be omnivorous, but prefer a highly carnivorous diet, especially if they are predatory and living out on the wild. They are capable of devouring humans and other creatures if need be. After eating a human, a Blutbad will not have to feed again for 7 to 10 days. Wieder Blutbaden choose to subside on a completely vegan diet, to help control their natural instincts.  
_Wieder Blutbad_: Some Blutbaden choose not to live this violent lifestyle, reform, and attend a different church. They are known as Wieder Blutbaden (pronunciation: VEE-dər BLOOT-baat, Grimm: BLOOT-baad; Germ. wieder "again" + Blutbad; maybe a misspelling of wider "against" or derived from the Middle High German word "wider", which is the origin of both modern German words "wieder" and "wider" and means originally "far away" or "more apart"). Monroe stays reformed through a strict regimen of diet, drugs and exercise (although other Wieder Blutbaden may have other means to control themselves), whereas normal Blutbaden give in to their animalistic impulses and live on the wild side.  
_Excerpt from Grimm Diaries_:

_Wolf-like creatures. They have an incredible sense of smell that can only be weakened by a herb called __Wolfsbane__. _

_Blutbaden are often violent in packs, especially when they see red. Their physical weak spot is on the lower back, an area of the lumbar vertebrae with a cluster of nerves. In between kills, Blutbaden fatten up their victims because they typically go a week between meals. _

_A __Wieder Blutbad__ is a reformed Blutbad of a different church. The Wieder Blutbaden stay reformed through a strict regimen of diet, drugs and exercise, whereas normal Blutbaden give in to their animalistic impulses and live on the wild side.  
__The Anatomy of a Blutbad__: The hand grows stronger, hair covers the fingers. The teeth grow longer and sharper. Jaw musculature becomes several times thicker. Lumbar musculature triples in thickness and strength; however, the very lower back is less muscular and exposed. It was discovered that the Blutbaden lower back contains a cluster of nerve endings. When struck, the pain felt by the Blutbad seems debilitating. The pain leaves the Blutbad sufficiently disabled to escape from it or kill it; but after a few moments, the creature is able to move again._

**Coyotl (pl. Coyomeh or Cocoyoh)**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: Nahuatl (Aztec); "coyote" / _koh-YOO-tuhl_  
_Type_: Coyote-like creature  
_Biography_: Nahuatl - Coyote; Coyote creatures, known for being mean, nasty, and all around bullies.  
_Behavior_: They are often considered the equivalent of street gangs in the Wesen world. They have a very strong pack mentality and don't take kindly to anyone straying from the sacred bond of the pack, killing any who desert. Because of this, they have a reputation for inbreeding. Coyotls implement an ancient ritual consummation called the Aseveracion in order to introduce a female into the pack. The ceremony can only be performed after the female's 17th year and under a full moon. Coyotl also sometimes eat humans. A pack will strip people to the bones, and it's stated that they leave nothing behind. Coyotl's also eat smaller animals, such as rats and dogs. Despite there ruthless nature, Coyotl greatly fear Grimms, to the point that they will not even attempt to fight them and simply surrender, the sight of one is enough for them to lose control of there Woge.  
_Biology_: Coyotl have quite a severe Woge, the face reshapes, they grow fur, their snout elongates, their ears grow up becoming more canid, they gain razor sharp teeth, and their eyes turn bright yellow. However their hair stays the same. Physiologically, they have the same basic abilities as most canine Wesen. Even in their human forms, they are seen to have an enhanced sense of smell, albeit nowhere near as good as Blutbaden or Hundjäger. Like Fuchsbau, they often use their fanged jaws in combat. However, they don't appear to do too much damage. They don't appear to be any more durable than humans. Interestingly, they can Woge their eyes separately to the rest of their body. This happens in times of emotional stress or worry, however they can also do it at will.  
_Expert from Grimm Diaries_:

(In Spanish)_ "Ser parte de una manada de Coyotl es fundamental para la capacidad de sobrevivir. El cazar juntos asegura que tengan éxito en sus objetivos._

_Aviso: si se encuentran vuestras mercedes frente a un Coyotl, más de ellos pueden encontrarse cercanos._

_Una vez bienvenido a la manada, un Coyotl quedará asociado con ella por toda la vida. Solamente al morir pueden salir para juntarse con la manada eternal en el más alla._

_La pureza de la raza debe ser mantenida y cumplida para gustarles a los antepasados grandes. Una hembra de sangre pura debe ser elegida a los diecisiete años para el ritual de desarrollo perfecto de la aseveración durante la luna llena._

_(Page 2, First Image) La Manada que rodea a la hembra._

_(Page 2, Second Image) Diosa de la fertilidad._

_(Page 2, Third Image) La luna llena._

_A través de hacer el ritual dentro de la matriz de la fertilidad, la hembra de diecisiete traerá a la vida de la manada la inmortalidad y fuerza de la cría y longevidad."_

Translation:_ "Being part of a pack of Coyotl is fundamental for survival. Hunting together ensures that all of their objectives are achieved._

_Note: If one Coyotl is present, it is most probable that more are nearby._

_Once part of a Coyotl pack, the Coyotl will be associated with the pack for life. Only death can fully sever the tie with the pack on the earth, but only to join them in the afterlife._

_The purity of the race must be maintained and completed to please the great ancestors. A pureblood woman must be chosen at the age of seventeen for the ritual of perfect affirmation during the full moon._

_(Page 2, First Image) The pack surrounding the female._

_(Page 2, Second Image) Fertility Goddess._

_(Page 2, Third Image) The Full Moon._

_The fertility matrix assures that the woman will be able to breed an ideal pack bearing strength and immortality._

**Dämonfeuer/Daemonfeuer**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German; Dämon "demon" + Feuer "fire" / _DAY-mon-foy-ər_  
_Type_: Dragon-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Demon Fire; Dragon-like creatures who are able to breathe fire, and are among the rarer species of Wesen. They are renowned as dangerous and powerful, so much so that even Blutbaden fear them. They are also one of a very small number of Wesen who don't fear Grimms, nor do they seem to despise them.  
_Behavior_: Dämonfeuer are treasure-mongers and are very possessive of the large amounts of copper they're known to collect. They have no qualms with stealing copper to increase their horde. Dämonfeuer, or at least male Dämonfeuer, seem to be a martial race, and have a value for combat, and see death from combat or in battle, as to die with honor and dignity, as such they are commonly soldiers, and sometimes war heroes. They also take pride from the memory of their relatives' services. For this is the reason they sometimes capture warrior's lovers, so that the warrior would come to face them, and they would be able to fight to the death. Females also see this as an honorable death, although their idea of how they should die appears to differ. It is this which is the basis for the myths of dragon quests. The children of Dämonfeuer are always fiercely loyal to their parent. Dämonfeuer have a habit of making their lairs in caves. The best way to fight them is with a lance. Guns can't be used, as they would ignite their vaporized fat, which would cause an explosion.  
_Biology_: When they Woge, Dämonfeuer undergo one of the more extreme changes of any known Wesen. Their skin becomes a green and scaly hide, their nose becomes flat, their eyes take on a fire-like appearance, and most notably they grow a large crown of horns on their heads. Males possess a larger set of horns and have more angular faces than females. Despite rather extensive transformation, Dämonfeuer still retain physical traits of their humanity, mainly their ears and hair, which remain largely unchanged. Dämonfeuer are much stronger than humans, and are at least as strong as Grimms. However, like humans, their strength seems to more-or-less differ by gender. Their strength and durability seems to be greatly diminished in human form. This only seems to apply to females, though. Male Dämonfeuer are incredibly physically powerful.  
_Fire and Smoke Production_: The diet of Dämonfeuer consists mainly of humans. This fat-rich but low-carb diet induces higher levels of gastric acid production, crucial for digestion within the stomach. The production of too much gastric acid results in frequent heartburn. If the gastric acids spill into the lungs, this induces coughing, which is the body's way of ridding the lungs of the acids that settle in them. Dämonfeuer take heartburn to a whole new level with their unique ability to convert fat through ketosis into a highly combustible Acetone vapor, mixed in with the gastric juices that spill into the lungs. Thus, when a productive cough is expelled, the combustible vapor is sprayed from the mouth. Following a series of vapor-releasing coughs, a single productive cough releasing gastric juices from the lungs is enough to ignite the gas, and giving the appearance of fire expelled from the mouth. This fiery breath causes anyone in its path extremely severe burning, and death to anyone who it hits. Their fire has been compared to napalm, in terms of heat and destruction, and is enough to melt metal and burn humans to a crisp in seconds. Dämonfeuer seem to have two forms of fire breath. The first and most used form is slowly releasing the vapor and after making the air thick with it, igniting the vapor. The other version is a quick flamethrower style attack, where the Dämonfeuer just opens it's mouth and breathes fire, like a typical dragon. They also seem to have a natural resistance to heat and fire.  
_Expert from Grimm Diaries_:

_"This dragon-like creature has a fierce appearance but an even more frightening secret power._

_The Dämonfeuer are able to breathe fire by converting fat through ketosis into a highly flammable Acetone._

_They're also treasure-mongers, and are very possessive of the large amounts of copper they're known to collect._

_We followed the Dämonfeuer high into the mountains where we discovered his terrible lair, filled with treasure stolen from all the villages. The bones at the entrance to the cave were too many to count. If we didn't know better, we would have guessed it was the entrance to hell."_

**Dickfellig**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German; "thick-skinned" / _DIK-fay-likh_  
_Type_: Rhinoceros-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Thick-Skinned; These rhino creatures are strong fighters that make for good boxers, and they are a popular choice for fights in underground creature clubs. Unlike most Wesen, they don't fear Grimms; however, they are still wary of them.  
_Biology_: Dickfellig have a quite mild Woge. Both sides of their faces gain hard bumpy skin, and they grow two rhinoceros-like horns, with one major one sprouting out of their nose, and a secondary smaller one out of their forehead. They are also superhumanly strong and durable, as seen when one was able to briefly hold his own against a Skalenzahne, and was willing to take on a Grimm.

**Drang-Zorn**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German; Drang "urge, stress" + Zorn "wrath" / _drahng-tsorn_  
_Type_: Badger-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Stressed Wrath; A Drang-Zorn is a badger-like Wesen. The initial Woge is, usually, at the age of thirteen.  
_Physiology and Psychology_: They are known to have a very short temper and very easily enraged, quickly resorting to violence. However, if faced with an adversary that they know could not prevail over, Drang-Zorns would instead take refuge in underground dens that they built for cases such as these, and are quite adept at constructing them. If a Drang-Zorn were to Woge before the age of thirteen they will suffer from a lack of inhibition needed to control their rage and will become homicidal toward anyone who angers them, even towards their own kind. This often leads the parents to resort to great lengths at isolating their children from others for long periods until they learn how to control themselves. Physically, Drang-Zorn are unimaginably powerful. Like actual badgers, a Drang-Zorns main form of attack is a powerful bite; their jaws are strong enough to sever flesh and bone with ease. Drang-Zorn are also a sexually dimorphic. Males have a much more severe Woge; growing hair all over their bodies, while females keep their normal hair, and just have the features change. They have also been seen to partially shift by concentrating the Woge around their eyes, turning them green. However, not all Drang-Zorn have green eyes when Woged; possibly only young ones.  
_Excerpt from Grimm Diaries_:

_"Nasty. Short-tempered. Prone to violent outbursts. Fiercely protective of their offspring."_

_"As I approached, the Drang-Zorn vanished, I discovered when threatened they take refuge in underground dens."_

**Eisbiber**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German; Eis "ice" + Biber "beaver" / _EYES-bee-bər_  
_Type_: Beaver-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Ice Beaver; An Eisbiber is a beaver-like Wesen that are friendly and nonviolent, but are certainly very nosy.  
_Behavior_: Eisbiber have a reputation for cowardice, however they are not quite as cowardly as Mauzhertzen, and if left with no other options, they will attempt to fight back when cornered, however if faced with an opponent they know they could not beat, they will run. Eisbiber show gratitude and/or guilt by giving gifts. They are very communal and often make decisions that have an impact on their community democratically by voting at their Lodge. Although a peaceful, docile and nonviolent race, their curiosity has been known to get them into trouble. Eisbiber have a longstanding antagonism with Hässlichen, who extort construction sites that work on bridges. Eisbiber are often construction workers, contractors, and generally are good at fixing things—a reference to beaver's natural ability and tendency to build dams. The Hässlichen and Eisbibers have had an agreement where the Eisbibers pay extortion for generations. Due to their reputation, Eisbibers greatly fear Grimms, and will go out of their way not to aggravate them. This behavior continues even if an Eisbiber has befriended a Grimm.  
_Biology_: When Woged, Eisbibers grow a coat of dull golden fur all over their bodies, their noses become black, and they grow whiskers. They also have enlarged incisors just like actual beavers. Eisbibers are not super-humanly strong, and do not appear to have any physical enhancement when they Woge.

**Fuchsbau**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German; "fox hole" or "burrow" / _FOOKHS-bow_ or _FOOKS-bow_  
_Type_: Fox-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Foxhole; Fox-like creatures known for being extremely sly. Monroe warns Nick, "Count your fingers after you shake hands with a Fuchsbau."  
_Behavior_: Generally deemed as "liars" by the Wesen community, Fuchsbau may deal with shady transactions, including the buying and selling of human organs. Despite this, Fuchsbau are loyal and friendly to those whom they consider friends. They generally prefer to avoid confrontation; however, they will fight when forced to do so and will not go down until they at least succeed at biting off something from their adversaries. They prefer to ambush and surprise those who come after them. They will also fight for causes they believe in.  
_Biology_: Compared to many canid Wesen, Fuchsbau have a mild Woge. They grow long orange fur, as well as either white or black patches all over their body. They also gain sharp canine teeth, fox-like ears, and a black fox-like nose. Their hair stays roughly the same. Unlike many Wesen, there is little-to-no difference in Fuchsbau features by gender. They do not have any strength enhancement or superiority over the humans that other canine Wesen, such as Schakal and Blutbaden, obviously have. However, their jaw muscles are powerful enough to at least tear off a chunk from their victims, but not enough to cause significant damage. They are known to have an excellent sense of smell, comparable to a Blutbad's. Their sense of smell becomes stronger when they Woge.

**Fuchsteufelwild (pl. Fuchsteufelwilder)**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German; fuchsteufelswild "furious as a fox-devil" / _FOOKS-toy-fuhl-vilt_  
_Type_: Goblin-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Furious as a Fox-Devil; A scary, goblin-like Wesen who are typically ill-tempered and small in stature, but incredibly agile. Their large egos fuel their capacity for horrible and cunning acts of violence.  
_Behavior_: Fuchsteufelwilder are highly sadistic and love to play intricate games with their victims. While the nature of their games varies, they all have one thing in common: the victim must guess the Fuchsteufelwild's name, which is always an anagram of the letters that make up the name Rumpelstiltskin. Due to their enormous egos, Fuchsteufelwilder will become violent if they feel like they are about to lose, and will frequently try to kill their victims. If they know there is no way they can win, Fuchsteufelwilder will often commit suicide. Despite their formidable offensive capabilities, Fuchsteufelwilder prefer to take on their prey one at a time via ambush; likely stemming from their small stature. If faced with multiple well armed foes, Fuchsteufelwilder will run. Fuchsteufelwilder are particularly terrified of Grimms.  
_Biology_: When Woged, Fuchsteufelwilder gain green skin, sharply pointed ears and nose, as well as fangs. Most notably their four fingers fuse into two large digits from which extend razor sharp fingernails. From their nails drips a highly corrosive acid, which is generated from the muscles in their hands. When the acid is used in conjunction with their nails, Fuchsteufelwilder can cut through flesh like a hot knife through butter. Despite being small in stature, Fuchsteufelwilder can leap incredible heights and distances, even while in human form. Fuchsteufelwilder are highly intelligent and clever, which allows them to concoct their highly elaborate plans. When they Woge, their voices get higher and more shrill.  
_Excerpt from Grimm Diaries_:

_"This ill-tempered creature is small in stature but capable of horrible and cunning acts of violence. He has an immense ego for such a nasty little beast._

_One might be inclined to laugh at him but it is not advisable for he is equipped (sic) with fierce bone-like fingers and powerful legs. His leap is far and his stomp can cause the earth to shutter (sic) beneath him. Its muscles secrete a highly concentrated acid allowing them to burn and slice through victims._

_In the Wesen state, this beast's fingers become two digits and two extraordinary bone-like nails._

_Names: Kilters Pintslum, Stumps Riltecnil, Mike Trillspuntss, Ski Lentilstrump, Prim Lintelstuk, Trinket Lipslums, Klein Muttpriss, Sterlin Splikmut, Primue Enkiltte, Nerm Pittillus'ke', Merlin Kitspulst, Nikel Struptism, Murk Tipslintils, Skip Strumtillen, Pittil Smurklens, Kit Spurnmillets, Skimps Rutentills, Utensils Plirkmt_

_Each name seems to use the same set of letters."_

**Geier**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German; "vulture" / _GY-ər_  
_Type_: Vulture-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Vulture; Vulture-like creatures who are highly sadistic and have an innate ability to move through trees.  
_Characteristics_: Geier are a communal race, living and working with groups of their own kind. These creatures are harvesters who take pleasure in the pain of others. Geiers gut humans for their organs and blood, to use as homeopathic medicines and aphrodisiacs within the Wesen creature community, and are responsible for procuring such agents for the benefit of Wesen kind. This gruesome practice may be referenced to an actual vulture's role as a scavenger, feeding on the carcasses of people and animals who died in desert areas.  
_Biology_: When a Geier transforms, the creature's hands elongate and grow sharp talons, which they use for defense or attack. Their feet grow an additional talon on their heel, making attacks from the air more effective. They also seem to develop a hook-like nose, resembling a vulture's beak. They have an innate ability to move through trees, and are very adept at ambushing their prey in forest terrain. They attack from above, patiently awaiting their opportunity. They appear to be no stronger than ordinary humans, but are certainly much more agile.  
_Excerpt from Grimm Diaries_:

_Vulture-like creatures with an innate ability to move through trees. These vile creatures are harvesters who take pleasure in the pain of others. Geiers gut human for their organs and blood as homeopathic medicines and aphrodisiacs within the Grimm creature community._

**_April 5, 1918_**

_When I arrived in France, the German spring offensive had just claimed the lives of 20,000 british soldiers on the first day of battle. I tracked a clan of Geiers to the battlefields a few days later. I observed that they held no allegiance to either side, harvesting the organs of british and german soldiers alike._

_The Geier hands elongate and grow sharp talon. Geier feet grow an additional talon on the heel, making attacks from the aire more effective._

_The creatures attack from above, awaiting their opportunity._

_Geiers are the vilest of all, they harvest human organs while the victims are still alive, seeming to take pleasure in the savage pain they cause carnage on the front lines has provided them with a seemingly endless supply of viscera for their terrible trade._

**Genio innocuo**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: Latin; Genio "genius" + Innocuo "harmless" / _JEE-nee-oh in-NO-koo-oh_  
_Type_: Tortoise-like creature  
_Biography_: Latin - Innocuous Genius; Genio Innocuo, literally innocuous genius, are rare, tortoise-like Wesen known for being shy and reclusive.  
_Behavior_: Genio innocuo are notoriously intelligent, compassionate and thoroughly nonviolent. However, their own genius has been known to do them more harm than good in some cases.  
_Biology_: When Woged, their skin becomes scaly, their face becomes tortoise like, and blunt claws sprout from their fingers; which are used not as offensive weapons but for digging. It should be noted that while Genio innocuo do not gain shells when they morph, they do gain a shell-like scale pattern on their backs which differs from family to family.  
_History_: Originally documented in secret by Robert McCormick in his 19th century voyage to the Galapagos Islands, they were seen to be completely unafraid, having never encountered a Grimm before. Unfortunately the Grimm that encountered them was possibly an Endezeichen Grimm (however Nick says that it was a different time period, in which case this Grimm could have simply been told that all Wesen were dangerous to the world, but unlikely as McCormick even admitted they were harmless) and the Genio innocuo were easily slaughtered due to their pacifistic nature. Due to this, they greatly fear Grimms.  
_Excerpt from Grimm Diaries_:

(By Robert McCormick) _"Wesen with reptilian features pose a problem in taxonomic hierarchy. I am reluctant to classify them as simply mammal despite the fact that they give birth as a human would._

_The evolution to scaled skin must be noted._

_The Genio innocuo varies from land versions of the Wesen mainly in the pattern of its scales and back._

_Scales appear during morph._

_Claws appear useful for digging in sand. Not for self-defense._

_A gentle race - intelligent, compassionate and nonviolent._

_Poor posture due to muscular weakness._

_Skull features mostly similar to Homo sapiens; however a slit nostril shows a departure from Homo sapiens._

_Though no shell is present, the pattern appears on the skin and varies by family._

**_15 September 1833 - Galapagos Islands_**

_On this the second voyage of the H.M.S. Beagñe, I am in the accompaniment of Captain Fitzroy and Charles Darwin on our way to the Galapagos Islands. Darwin has requested my assistance in identifying and documenting the creatures we encounter there._

_After sailing around the Islands for two days, we finally embarked and found a gentle race in residence. The most amazing thing about these shy, reclusive groups is that they were not afraid, having never seen a Grimm. I found them to be intelligent, compassionate and thoroughly nonviolent... which made the dispatching of them quite easy._

**Hässlich (pl. Hässlichen)**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German "ugly, nasty" / _HAYS-likh_  
_Type_: Troll-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Ugly and Nasty; A Hässlich is a troll-like Wesen. They are large, and seem prone to violent acts. They seem to make up the majority of members of the Reapers.  
_Behavior_: Hässlichen have a natural interest in bridges and have found their niche in inspecting bridges. There is an ongoing feud between Hässlichen and Eisbibers, so during a bridge inspection, the Hässlich inspecting agency will usually get the better of the Eisbiber construction firm. The Hässlich also believe that all bridges are theirs, so demand payment from the constructors, normally Eisbiber. If they are refused, they will kill. They also have no qualms about killing other, innocent Eisbiber, even if they're unrelated to the construction, simply to set an example to the others. Hässlich are seemingly a communal race, and commonly interact with their own kind.  
_Biology_: Hässlichen are generally large and bulky creatures. Upon Woge, they gain leathery yellowy-green skin, a large nose, and sharp needle-like fangs. They also lose all facial hair when they Woge, and gain creases running through their forehead. Interestingly there seems to be a variation in their species, as some Hässlich are bald in their true form, but all the ones who are Reapers still have their hair. Likewise, some Hässlichen gain large goblin-like ears, while others keep their normal ears. Some also appear to have slightly different skin tones. They possess above-human strength and are able to match blows with a Grimm. They appear to be as strong, but are not as fast as the Blutbaden. Hässlich are also incredibly durable. They are able to take multiple shots from a hand gun before they die, as well as knife wounds, and excessive blunt force. However they are still as vulnerable as a human to other methods of death, such as beheading or having a crossbow bolt hit them in the neck. They also don't get tired easily. They still possess their great strength and durability, regardless if they Woge or not.  
_Reaper of the Grimms_ (Hasslich): German - Nasty and Ugly; Reaper of the Grimms (Hasslich) Usually troll-like creatures clothed in a black trench coat and equipped with a hard-sided briefcase, which holds a large scythe. The scythe carries the inscription "Erntemaschinen von dem Grimms," which translates to "Reapers of the Grimms."

**Hexenbiest/Zauberbiest (pl. Hexenbiester/Zauberbiester)**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German; Hexe "witch" + Biest "beast" / _HEK-sən-beest_ / German; Zauber "magic" or Zauberer "wizard" + Biest "beast"  
_Type_: Witch-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Witch Bitch/Wizard Beast; A Hexenbiest is a witch-like creature that resembles a demon or goblin, with visibly rotting or disfigured flesh. The term _Hexenbiest_ is reserved for the female, while a male would instead be called a _Zauberbiest_.  
_Behavior_: Seemingly concerned only about their own beauty and popularity, they have been known to do things, such as apply leeches to the face, to make their skin paler. They work at the command of royalty and are extremely loyal creatures, but only to their kind, as to others they are treacherous and manipulative. When dealing with a Hexenbiest/Zauberbiest, it is important to not to get on their bad side as they do not forgive and are capable of exacting their revenge in multiple ways, that never end up well for their offender. It is not normal for a human to fall for a Hexenbiest/Zauberbiest. This implies that, despite their attractive human forms, Hexenbiester/Zauberbiester either fail to maintain human behavior in their relationships or that humans are somehow able to sense their true nature, unless the Hexenbiester/Zauberbiester use deliberate manipulation. However, they are able to reproduce with humans and have half-breed offspring. They are also apparently feared throughout the Wesen community, and not above bullying weaker Wesen. They are the only natural enemy of Mellifers.  
_Biology_: When they Woge, unlike many other Wesen, Hexenbiester/Zauberbiester still appear human, however their skin decays so that it resembles a corpse, their teeth sharpen, and their hair turns grey. Woged or not, they can be identified by a dark birthmark on the underside of their tongues. Hexenbiester/Zauberbiester are also shown to be superhumanly strong. They are able to easily overpower a grown man and rip him apart. They are not as strong as Grimms, though. However, Hexenbiester/Zauberbiester are physically powerful enough to give Grimms a degree of trouble. They are also known for their knowledge of "Zaubertranks": chemical or alchemical concoctions and potions. These are used to many effects, such as bewitching a person, and have many highly emotive, compulsive and deadly effects. With this in mind, it is quite easy to see how many fairy tale witches were probably Hexenbiester. If a Hexenbiest/Zauberbiest ingests the blood of a Grimm, their Wesen part will be destroyed and they will become a normal human. The weakness is common knowledge amongst Hexenbiester/Zauberbiester, but seems to be closely guarded from outsiders; it seems that even Grimms generally don't know about it. A Hexenbiest/Zauberbiest turned human in this way still retains her/his knowledge of Zaubertranks and has no difficulty in creating the most dangerous of concoctions.  
_Excerpt from Grimm Diaries_:

_Witch-like creature that somewhat resembles a demon or goblin. They work at the behest of royalty and are identifiable by a dark birthmark under their tongues._

_Appears to be eyeless when transformed but has no visual impairment._

_Extraordinary beauty in human form._

_Highly intelligent and cunning._

_The Mellifer seems to be the only natural predator of the Hexenbiest. A Mellifer attacks the Hexenbiest using a potent apitoxin, which kills the Hexenbiest instantly._

_The fighting skills of a Hexenbiest are only matched by the Queen Bee herself._

_Here, a Mellifer cuts out the marked tongue of the Hexenbiest to study the powers and secrets of their kind._

_A Hexenbiest mark can be found under the tongue in both human and morphed forms._

**Hundjäger**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German; Hund "dog" + Jäger "hunter" / _HOONT-yay-gər_  
_Type_: Hound dog-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Hunter Dog; These hound dog creatures are ruthless enforcers of the Verrat. Known to be tenacious and vicious, it's rumored that Hundjagers eat their mothers from inside the womb. Fast, clever, cold and calculating, these are the last Wesen you'd ever want on your tail.  
_Behavior_: They're very tenacious when they are on the hunt, they will let nothing stop them form finding their target, and will even randomly kill people, if they believe it will help. However, they have a great belief in the sanctity of the rules, such as in the case of the Freidenreden. Because of their reputation, they are widely feared among Wesen, even by Blutbaden. Due to both having worked for the Verrat, Hundjägers regard Grimms, as not friends, but convenient allies. Hundjägers were the enforcers responsible for mass executions of renegade Wesen during the Second World War, a notable example being their infiltration of the Spanish army and monarchy during Franco's regime. It's rumored that they eat their mothers from inside the womb.  
_Biology_: Hundjägers have a quite severe Woge. They grow thick brown fur over their heads and bodies, long canine ears, a dog's snout, and razor sharp teeth. Although it becomes part of their fur, the imprint of their hair line is still visible. Unlike many Wesen, there doesn't appear to be any obvious differences in this form, depending on the gender of the Hundjägers. Hundjägers are excellent trackers, as they have the ability to track prey over enormous distances and often hunt their prey across whole continents relentlessly. Like several other canine Wesen, such as Blutbad and Fuchsbau, they posses an enhanced sense of smell, but not one as great as Blutbaden. They also don't seem to be nearly as strong, since they generally rely on firearms to intimidate, subdue, or kill their targets. Although, as a few of them were willing to attack Nick unarmed, they may have some strength enhancement. They also appear to be somewhat faster than humans, and can kill grown men with ease. Like Coyotl and Fuchsbau, their teeth are sharp enough to sever flesh, and they sometimes kill with them.

**Jägerbar**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German; Jäger "hunter" + Bär "bear" / _YAY-gər-bar_  
_Type_: Bear-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Hunter Bear; Jägerbars are bear-like creatures that date back to 900 AD. Jägerbars can live safely in society, as long as they stay away from alcohol. Most Jägerbars are politicians and mortgage lenders.  
_Behavior_: In ancient times Jägerbars practiced a brutal and savage ritual called the Roh-hatz to celebrate their young becoming adults. They would kidnap two humans, and hunt them like animals. In the modern era, Jägerbars have found a more civilized role in society. They can easily live amongst humans, and are mostly civil and non-hostile. They can be found as lawyers, clerks, and the like. As such, their more barbaric practices, such as the Roh-Hatz, are rarely put into effect. Jägerbars relationship with Grimms seems reasonably neutral. They neither greatly fear them, nor do they hate them. However, they are still weary of them, particularly if confronted by them.  
_Biology_: Upon Woge, Jägerbars grow brown fur over their face, head, arms, and shoulders, but not over there chest. Their features change, gaining bear-like ears, a snout, and fangs. They also gain bear-like claws. They can roar and snarl like bears, suggesting there vocal cords change. They may be sexually dimorphic as a female Jägerbar's form looks almost exactly as regular bear, while the male Jägerbar forms are much more humanoid. Physically, Jägerbars are superhumanly strong and fast, as one was easily able to overpower a grown man of similar build. However, they are much weaker than Grimms, as they are able to almost casually overpower two unharmed. They are also able to perform great leaps, like actual bears. As well, they possess razor sharp bear-like claws, which are able to leave big imprints in wood. They are good trackers and hunters, and possess an enhanced sense of smell.  
_Excerpt from Grimm Diaries_:

_"Jägerbars are bear-like creatures that date back to 900 AD. Jägerbars can live safely in society as long as they stay away from alcohol. Most Jägerbars are politicians and mortgage lenders._

_They use a rare Germanic weapon with a carved bear head and a claw-like scoop to disembowel their victims. This weapon is used during Roh-hatz, a coming-of-age celebration of a young Jägerbar from boy to man."_

**Jinnamuru Xunte**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: E. Malinké; jinne "evil spirit" + muruxuntee "person with a limp" or alternatively E. Malinké; "tear-stealing evil spirit" / _JIN-nuh-muh-ROO CHOON-tay_  
_Type_: Black fly-like creature  
_Biography_: E. Malinké - Tear-Stealing Evil Spirit; A hideous, fly-like creature that feeds off its victim's tears. They hail from Kenya and South Africa.  
Behavior: Jinnamuru Xunte spray a type of parasitic worm into their victims' eyes, which renders their victims blind. The worms are covered in hooks and barbs which makes them impossible to remove from their victims' eyes. If left untreated, the worms will continue to grow until they bore through the victim's eyes. If a Grimm is infected with the parasites, he/she will lose their vision like everyone else, but their hearing is enhanced, and they will retain the enhanced hearing even if they get their eyesight back. The only cure for the worms is to remove an eye from a Jinnamuru Xunte while he/she is fully Woged, which is then mixed in with other ingredients in order to make a cure. One can also slow and even halt the growth of the worms by exposing them to bright light, as the worms require darkness to grow. According to the Grimm Diaries, the Jinnamuru Xunte feeds off of tears like an opium addict. Further more, Jinnamuru Xunte will experience withdrawal effects in the form of severe headaches if they don't feed regularly. Due to their insatiable thirst for tears, they have been known to work as priests and in other positions that frequently deal in high emotion. Jinnamuru Xunte frequently re-visit their victims, targeting family members whose tears are readily accessible.  
_Biology_: When Woged, Jinnamuru Xunte have enormous black compound eyes, grey skin, razor sharp teeth, razor sharp claws, and fly-like hairs in the place of their normal hair. They also have a long, forked, proboscis-like tongue which they use to lick up the tears of their victims. Their brains are 1500 grams (3.31 lbs) heavier than human brains, black in color, and are covered in red worms, which may or not be the source of the parasites they produce. Jinnamuru Xunte are capable of moving at incredible speeds, and at times it almost appears they're teleporting. This speed, combined with their impressive agility and flexibility, allows Jinnamuru Xunte to engage Grimms on a close, but not equal, level.  
Namesake: Much like the Wendigo, the Jinnamuru Xunte gets its name from a demon. In Malinké mythology, there is a spirit called the _jinnamuruxuntee_ in the Eastern Maninkakan tongue, whose name comes from _jinne_ (evil spirit) and _muruxuntee_ (person with a limp), described as an evil spirit without feet or hands. Contradictory to this fact, the Grimm diary indicates it translates as "tear-stealing evil spirit".  
_Excerpt from Grimm Diaries_:

_"When I removed his brain from his severed head, I discovered it was swollen, blackish, and covered with vile red worms._

_The Jinnamuru Xunte will often revisit his victims targeting their family members whose tears are readily accessible."_

_"Departed London April 16, 1905; arrived in Kenya May 20th, my third trip to the interior where I encountered one of the most fiendish Wesen known on the continent. It took me 14 days but I finally captured the beast who has been terrorizing the villagers._

_He blinds the innocent feeding off their tears like an opium addict. The tribesman call him Jinnamuru Xunte, which roughly translates to tear-stealing evil spirit, which I find ironic since until recently he was the local parish priest."  
_Xaliyaa Fingoo:

_Xaliyaa Fingoo_ (E. Manink. "blindness worm"), the affliction caused by the Jinnamuru Xunte's spray, includes the following symptoms:

- Swollen eyes

- Burning, stinging, and tingling

Red, barbed nematode worms which grow into the tissue of the eye causing immediate blindness.  
Xaliyaa Fingoo cure:

The only known cure for the _Xaliyaa Fingoo_ infection requires concocting a vaccine using the antibodies found exclusively in the infected Jinnamuru Xunte eye, which must be extracted while the Wesen is still alive and fully Woged. The eye must be mashed along with the other ingredients and applied directly onto the victim's eyes.

**Klaustreich**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German; klauen "steal" + Streich "prank/trick" or alternatively German; "Klau(e)" "claw" + "Streich" "stroke" / _KLOW-shtrykh_  
_Type_: Alley cat-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Scrounging Prankster; These vicious, alley cat-like creatures are known typically for being jerks in the Wesen community. Women love them, but it never ends well for those who fall for them. They are violent and abusive, and it's best to sleep with one eye open if one's nearby.  
_Behavior_: Women often find male Klaustreichs irresistible, but it never ends well for those who fall for them, as male Klaustreichs are very possessive and abusive towards their soul-mates. It is very rare for a woman to escape a relationship with a Klaustreich relatively or completely unscathed. It is unknown how they attract women, be it a physiological feature similar to Ziegevolks, or simply pure charisma. It would appear to be charisma however, as a Klaustreichs hold is nowhere near as strong or as permanent as a Ziegevolks. Klaustreichs are treacherous and highly aggressive.  
_Biology_: When Klaustreich Woge, they gain piercing jade green eyes, outward pointed ears, and a feline muzzle that terminates in a pink feline nose. Their bodies are covered in light grey fur, except their face, which is covered in white fur. Physically, they are quite strong, able to perform cat-like leaps over a distance of several yards, and match blows with a Grimm, suggesting superhuman strength. Despite having both razor sharp fangs and claws, Klaustreich prefer to use the latter in combat, which can cause massive damage when combined with their strength. It appears that Klaustreich are a male-only species.  
_Excerpt from Grimm Diaries_:

(By Nick Burkhardt) _"The Klaustreich I came in contact with was aggressive, predatory, sadistic, and treacherous."_

**Königschlange**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German; König "king" + Schlange "snake" / _KOE-nig-shlaa-nguh_  
_Type_: King cobra-like creature  
_Biography_: German - King Snake; A King Cobra-like Wesen.  
_Behavior_: They are an extremely unpleasant and dangerous Wesen species. They're so dangerous that even Blutbaden fear them, and their name is enough to invoke fear in other Wesen. They also seem somewhat sadistic, and enjoy intimidating others. They are highly suspicious creatures and are very rarely deceived.  
_Biology_: Upon Woge, their skin turns scaly, a distinctive hood forms, and they gain serpent-like tongue and fangs. They have incredible senses, particularly smell and touch, and are sensitive to temperature and can detect weak vibrations. Their acute senses are not foolproof, and anyone who is under the effect of the Dead Faint Potion can trick a Königschlange into thinking they are dead. Because of their unique skill, they are generally sought after by those wishing to unmistakably confirm an individual's death, as well as being a living lie detector of sorts. In short, they typically find employment through exceptionally shady avenues. They also have sharp fangs that release a deadly toxin into whatever they puncture. Königschlange are extremely fast and have incredible reflexes that far exceed that of a Grimm. When Königschlange combine these traits with their impressive physical strength, it enables them to go toe-to-toe with Grimms.

**Lausenschlange**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German; Laus "louse" + Schlange "snake" / _LOW-zin-shlo-nguh_  
_Type_: Snake-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Lousy Snake; Snake creature with forked tongue and fangs, slanted eyes, and scaly skin. The Lausenschlange grips his victims like a boa constrictor and typically preys on lesser creatures, such as Mauzhertz. Nick's ancestor, Crawford Grimm, killed one by severing its head.  
_Behavior_: Though they have fangs, they fight more like boa constrictors, strangling their prey with the very strong grip of their arms. They consider Mauzhertz their natural prey, and casually kill and eat. Lausenschlange are known to be naturally aggressive, but they are perfectly capable of living with humans, and having normal lives. Crawford Grimm, one of Nick's ancestors, decapitated one, and after cutting open the Lausenschlange, he found the remains of a brother and sister in its stomach (presumably swallowed whole) showing they will also eat humans. Interestingly, while Crawford Grimm described them as cowardly and not that dangerous, Monroe contradicted this, stating it was surprising Nick was able to see one and actually live to tell the tale, suggesting even Blutbaden consider them dangerous. This may not be a contradiction, however, if one takes into account that many types of real snakes are most dangerous when cornered, and it may be the same with Lausenschlange. Further evidence to support this is that the Lausenschlange Nick's ancestor killed only attacked when the latter had worked the former into a corner with no way to escape.  
_Biology_: When they Woge, a Lausenschlange's whole body gains yellowish grey scales and gain a slight boa-like pattern on them. They also gain sharp fangs, a forked tongue, their pupils become slit, and they lose all their hair. They are naturally stronger than humans, and able to casually overpower humans and Mauzhertz.  
_Excerpt from Grimm Diaries_:

(By Crawford Grimm) _"Snake creature with forked tongue and fangs, slanted eyes, and scaly skin._

_The Lausenschlange grips his victims like a boa constrictor and typically preys on lesser creatures, such as Mauzhertz._

_After two days of waiting in Vienna, I confronted the Lausenschlange in a dark alley. As I approached, he attacked, though had he recognized me for who I am, he would have not been so bold._

_His carelessness cost him his head, which I severed neatly with one blow. No one witnessed our brief duel in the alley. I dragged his body, now in human form, back to my quarters where I could research his form for anatomical disfigurements._

_With death, the Lausenschlange returned to its human form, the skin no longer tough and scaled. I sliced open his belly, exposing the horrid contents-the missing children._

_The Lausenschlange had eaten them a day or two before._

_I am glad I brought and end to this disgusting coward; I only wish I would have found him sooner."_

**Lebensauger**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German; Leben "life" + Sauger "sucker" / _LAY-bən-zow-gər_  
_Type_: Lamprey-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Life Sucker; Is a lamprey-like Wesen.  
_Behavior_: Due to their hideous appearance, they often experience self-loathing and even identity crisis, preferring to become what they want to be. They are generally considered to be amongst the most repulsive of Wesen and are subsequently known to be prone to substance abuse. Lebensauger are exceptionally good at keeping their true nature secretive and rarely Woge in front of other Wesen, they are also shown to be very good actors, partially due to their ability to adopt the identity of who they want to be.  
_Biology_: When Woged, they have a large, round mouth with sharp teeth which naturally hangs open, but moves in a human-like manner when they talk. It seems that they are at least as strong as ordinary humans.

**Löwen**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German "lion" / _LØ-vin_ or _LOH-win_  
_Type_: Lion-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Lion; A Löwen is a lion-like Wesen.  
_Behavior_: They are naturally aggressive, competitive, and violent. Despite this, they are still capable of peacefully living amongst humans, and having normal lives. Löwen who do still hold the games also take the gladiator philosophy seriously for themselves, and don't mind dying in combat. According to Monroe, not all Löwen are into the games, but all are furious and vicious. Löwen are highly carnivorous; according to Monroe, "they will rip off your face, then eat it." This implies some Löwen actually eat humans.  
_Biology_: Upon Woge, Löwen have a very severe change, Young male Löwen grow long hanging hair when they Woge, while adult male Löwen grow large bushy manes when the Woge. This would indicate that a Löwen's mane serves as an indicator of the sexual maturity and health of the Löwen, as it does in regular lions. Female Löwen have much less hair when they woge, and slightly less pronounced features. They are much faster than humans and they are incredibly strong, more than any man and some Wesen, able to casually overpower and kill them. Löwen physical prowess is reputable. Due to their own powers, Löwen don't fear Drang-Zorn, who are incredibly powerful Wesen. They are also incredibly fast, and can perform lion-like jumps, as well as being able to move with incredible stealth, allowing them to sneak up on the victims, much like how actual lions hunt. They are also incredibly durable creatures, able to take incredible force, such as being repeatedly punched in the head by a Grimm, or thrown across the room, and recover minutes later. Löwens have razor sharp claws and teeth, like actual lions, and they generally kill their victims by biting their necks or slashing their throats. Despite this, they are not as strong as Grimms or possess as fast reflexes.  
_History_: The Löwen were once kings of a jungle area, somewhere in Africa, but were captured and forced to fight in the gladiatorial arena by the ancient Romans. Following their capture by the ancient Romans, at some point in the past the Löwen began the Löwen Games, where they force other Wesen to fight to the death; in the modern day, however, this is rare.  
_Excerpt from Grimm Diaries_:

_"These lion creatures were captured and forced to fight one another in large arenas and coliseums in Ancient Roman times! The practice has changed in style and location, but remains otherwise the same today. Ancient Romans preferred Löwen to other Wesen for gladiator combat due to their incredible strength and ferocity._

_In Ancient Roman times, Roman soldiers would Lasso and trap Löwen, enslaving them into a life of gladiator fights to the death._

_Some Löwen have chosen to perpetuate the fighting practice, enslaving Wesen, including Dickfellig, Skalenzahne and Blutbaden, to name a few, and sending them into their own makeshift arenas."_

**Mauvais Dentes**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: French; Mauvais "bad" + Dents "teeth" / _MO-vay don_  
_Type_: Saber-toothed tiger-like creature  
_Biography_: French - Bad Teeth; A terrifying saber-toothed tiger-like Wesen that is smart, swift and deadly as hell.  
_Behavior_: There aren't many left in the world, but based on the Grimm ancestry, they are vicious killing machines, with the ability to wipe out an entire village single-handedly. They have a reputation for baiting their victims before killing them, enjoying tricking and deceiving their opponents; and like Hundjägers, they have no qualms endangering innocent bystanders if that would bring them much closer to the designated targets. The Seven Royal Families are the only people powerful enough to have Mauvais Dentes working for them.  
_Biology_: When Mauvais Dentes Woge, they grow grey fur over the head and arms, they develop stripes and enormous teeth capable of leaving puncture wounds in their victims up to an inch in diameter. They are incredibly strong creatures, able to casually overpower grown men. They are also highly agile, fast and stealthy, and have razor sharp teeth and claws which they use to kill. When they kill they lacerate their victims, and bite their necks. They are also very durable. However, like many Wesen, they are weaker in their human form. Mauvais Dentes do eat humans, or rather parts of them. It is unknown if human flesh is part of their necessary diet, or if this is simply a bloodthirsty habit.  
_Excerpt from Grimm Diaries_:

_"A terrifying saber-toothed tiger-like Wesen that is smart, swift and deadly as hell. There aren't many left in the world, but based on the Grimm ancestry, they are vicious killing machines, with the ability to wipe out an entire village single-handedly._

_They have a reputation for toying with their victims before killing them, much like a cat does with its prey. When Woged, they develop enormous teeth capable of leaving puncture wounds in their victims up to an inch in diameter."_

**Mauzhertz (pl. Mauzhertzen)**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German; Maus "mouse" + Herz "heart" / _MOWTS-hairts_  
_Type_: Mouse-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Mouse Heart; A mouse-like Wesen that are harmless and shy.  
_Behavior_: Mauzhertzen are, by nature, very timid and exceedingly cowardly, oftentimes afraid of its own shadow. Mauzhertzen are very predictable, which makes them easy prey for Lausenschlange, their natural predators. Much like their Eisbiber cousins, Mauzhertzen are a friendly species, and will go out of their way to avoid trouble. Consequently, Mauzhertzen have never been at odds with the Grimms. Despite their passive natures, Mauzhertzen can occasionally be found in the seedy parts of society.  
_Biology_: Upon Woge, they gain beady eyes, whiskers jutting out from a pointed nose, more facial hair, large ears and oversized incisors. Female Mauzhertz have an overall similar Woge, but don't gain extra facial hair, and have less pronounced whiskers.

**Mellifer**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: Latin; mellis "honey" + ferre "to bear" / _MEL-ə-fər_  
_Type_: Bee-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Honey Bee; A bee-like Wesen that exist typically as part of a swarm. Mellifers are clarions - they can send a warning call within the creature world.  
**Mellischwuler** - The "Queen Bee" of the Mellifer community, with the others acting as her "worker bees."  
_Behavior_: Mellifers are a communal race who live in small groups ruled by the Mellischwuler. In the Wesen society, they fulfill the role of clarions, sending warning calls within the creature world. Like real bees, Mellifers operate with a "hive mentality" and live in man-made, human sized "hives". They tend to built those "hives" in the attics of houses, where they harvest their own apitoxin (bee venom). They inject the deadly toxin to their enemies using the Mellifer Stinger, a syringe-like device. Under normal circumstance, Mellifers aren't aggressive unless they feel threatened. But sometimes they go after someone with the intent to kill, in which case they use coordinated strategies to disguise their attack. The Hexenbiester are their sworn enemies and Mellifers often kill them on sight.  
_Biology_: The Mellifers have a pretty severe Woge: they develop big blue insect-like eyes, pincers grow next to their mouth and antenna appear on their forehead. Like many other species, Mellifers are sexually dimorphic, as male Mellifers have far more pronounced features than females. Mellifers are linked to natural bees and can control large amounts of them, using them to provide cover when needed. The Mellischwuler appears to be superhumanly strong, as one was able to wrestle with a Hexenbiest. It is unclear if other Mellifers share this strength (though one of the pictures in the Grimm Diaries, did show an ordinary Mellifer restraining a Hexenbiest, implying they do).  
_Relationships with Grimms_: They, and the Bauerschwein, are the only known Wesen who have, or at least had, a good relationship with Grimms. They are openly friendly with them; it's been suggested that the two are old allies, and Mellifers take it upon themselves to warn Grimms of threats in the creature world.  
_Excerpt from Grimm Diaries_:

**Mellifer:**

_Mellifers are bee-like creatures that exist typically as part of a swarm. In group, they operate with a "hive mentality." They live in man-made, life-size "hives," built in the attics of houses where they harvest their own apitoxin (bee venom). Mellifers use natural bees to provide cover when needed and also employ the Mellifer Stinger, a syringe-like device used to deliver their apitoxin. Mellifers are clarions- they can send a warning call within the creature world. Hexenbiests are their only natural enemies._  
**Mellischwuler: **  
_The "Queen Bee" of the Mellifer community, with the others acting as her "worker bees". She leads the hive with a strict code of honor and is very protective of her hive as well as her allies._  
**The Queen Honeybee:**  
_The Queen Honeybee can be summoned by the Mellischwuler in the most dire of times to fly out and warn of imminent danger._

**Murciélago**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: Spanish: "bat" / _Mur·cié·la·go_  
_Type_: Bat-like creature  
_Biography_: Spanish - Bat; A hideous bat-like creature that originates from South America.  
_Biology_: When Woged, they have glowing red eyes, leathery brown skin, bat-like features, sharp claws, webbed-like hands, and vicious rows of teeth. They have the ability to produce a sonic shriek that is fatal to humans. The shriek shatters eardrums, pops eyeballs, ruptures nasal passages, and explodes bowels. In addition to their sonic shriek, Murciélago also possess razor sharp claws that they use as secondary weapons. Blutbaden refer to Murciélago as Geölterblitz, "bats out of Hell" (lit: "greased lightning bolt") due to the fact that a Murciélago's screech is particularly harmful to the sensitive hearing of a Blutbaden. As Monroe puts it, it can "peel the bark off a dog". The best way to fight a Murciélago is to use a hand-crank siren known as a Murciélago Matraca, which emits a noise that temporarily renders the Murciélago incompetent, as Murciélago possess bat-like hearing. Murciélago are also more durable than humans, able to walk away after jumping out of a two story window onto solid concrete, with no visible wounds. They are also more resilient to their own scream attack; it will kill them, but it takes longer than it does with humans, and even after suffering the wounds they still remain alive for a few minutes, sometimes long enough to kill their attacker. They are quite fast and agile.  
_Excerpt from Grimm Diaries_:

(In Spanish by Jose María Lopez Diego y Grimm) _"Llegué a América del Sur ya hace seis meses, siguiendo la pista de un Murciélago que se embarco en un buque de vapor en Málaga después de haber cometido una serie de asesinatos._

_Lo seguí hasta la selva de las Amazonas donde parece que toda criatura tiene los dientes afilados- incluso los peces._

_Aprendí después de haber examinado a las víctimas del Murciélago que estas criaturas producen un sonido tan agudo que puede matar a cualquier hombre, mujer o bestia en segundos._

_El sonido puede hacer añicos de los tímpanos, explotar los ojos, reventar a los pasajes nasales, estallar a las tripas, y causar muchísimo daño interno. En mis batallas, he descubierto que muchas veces uno tiene que pagar con la misma moneda, y, como sospechaba, los sonidos fuertes pueden debilitar a un Murciélago. Por lo tanto, diseñe una sirena que, a todo poder, emite un sonido tan agudo que a los humanos es imperceptible. El sonido emitido de la Matraca Murciélago desorienta a las ondas ultrasónicas del Murciélago, negando a su habilidad de crear su propio sonido destructivo."_

**Translation:**_ "I arrived in South America already six months ago, following the trail of a Murciélago that embarked on a steamship in Málaga after it had committed a series of murders._

_I followed it until the Amazon Rainforest, where it seems that every creature there has sharp teeth, even fish._

_I learned after I had examined the victims of the Murciélago that these creatures produce a sound so sharp that it can kill any man, woman, or beast in seconds._

_The sound can shatter eardrums, pop eye balls, rupture nasal passages, blow out bowels, and cause significant internal damage. In my battles, I have discovered that many times one does have to pay in kind, and as suspected, loud sounds weaken the Murciélago. Therefore, I'm designing a siren that at all power, beeps so acute that it is imperceptible to humans. The sound emitted by this Murciélago Matraca disorients the Murciélago with ultrasonic waves denying its ability to create its own destructive sound."_

**Nuckelavee**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: Scottish Gaelic; "horse" / _noo-keh-LAA-vee_  
_Type_: Horse-like creature  
_Biography_: Scottish Gaelic - Horse; A horse-like Wesen. It is based of the Nuckelavee in Orcadian folklore.  
_Behavior_: Nuckelavee are stealthy, quiet, and calm Wesen, who approach tasks logically, and have no qualms with stealing or murder, as long as it helps them to succeed in their appointed task. As such, they commonly find employment working for the Seven Royal Households. They also possess incredible determination, and would rather die than fail their tasks. Compared to other assassin Wesen, the Nuckelavee seems much more honorable in that it only goes after the intended target, and leaves all bystanders unharmed. Nuckelavee, unlike many Wesen, do not fear Grimms, and are more than willing to pick fights with them.  
_Biology_: Their appearance resembles that of a skinless horse's head with black blood pulsing through transparent veins, and muscles and sinews visible. When Woged, they have a long mane of hair, horse-like teeth, grayed skin, and hooves. Nuckelavee are a physically strong Wesen species and able to hold their own against a Grimm. Nuckelavee are also a quick and stealthy species. When attacking in their Wesen forms, Nuckelavee use their hoof-like hands (all the fingers with the exception of the thumbs) as blunt weapons, which combined with their impressive strength are at least capable of leaving large dents in the outer hull of car trailers.

**Reinigen (pl. Reinigens)**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German; "to clean" / _RY-ni-gin_  
_Type_: Rat-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Pure Rat; A rat-like Wesen that exist at the bottom of the Grimm creature food chain, despite this, unlike fellow rodent Wesen Mauzhertz, they have no known natural predators.  
_Behavior_: They are similar to rats in that they are scavengers, not being the least bit picky about what they eat. They appear to be peaceful creatures like their fellow rodent Wesen, Eisbibers and Mauzhertz, and Stangebärs, but unlike them (except Stangebärs), Reinigen are nowhere near as meek or cowardly. Still, they are very cautious in the presence of stronger Wesen. Despite being cautious and generally non-violent, Reinigen can be very temperamental, especially if they have a history of being treated poorly. Although normally non-violent, they will resort to violence if pushed to there limits, as there tempers can get the best of them. Reinigen also appear to have an affinity for actual rats. Monroe described them as being "at the bottom of the food chain" and hints at them living on the leftovers of society. Like many Wesen, Reinigen fear Grimms, however they are not terrified of them, merely weary in there presence.  
_Biology_: When Reinigen Woge, their eyes become darker, their ears become larger, their faces become pointy, and their incisors enlarge. While they are no stronger than an ordinary human, Reinigen are quick and light on their feet. They also seem to have greater endurance and durability, as one Reinigen was able to jump up and attack a bystander after just crashing their car, following which it ran through a glass door, and despite being injured, proceeded to wreck an entire office without stopping. They can also resist the effects of Fluvus Pestilentia for much longer than other Wesen, such as Fuchsbau. Reinigen, or at least some of them, have incredible potential when it comes to music. They are able to utilize these abilities to mesmerize and control rats, similar to the way Mellifers control bees. These abilities however may only be found in a select few Reinigen.  
_Excerpt from Grimm Diaries_:

(By Nick Burkhardt) **_December 8, 2011_**

_"I've encountered a young boy and his father living as __Reinigen__ and running a pest control business. __The young boy is extremely gifted with the violin but is also very troubled.__ His father is moody and on edge, probably as a result of years of disrespect at the bottom of the Grimm creature food chain._

_I've learned from a trustworthy Blutbad that these _**_rat-like creatures_**_ are rarely violent unless pushed to the limit. They apparently possess a musical ability that enables them to mesmerize and control the rat's behavior, similar to the tale of the _**_Pied Piper_**_. While I don't believe these creatures pose a direct threat to me, they have proven uncooperative and are difficult to deal with."_

**Schakal (pl. Schakale)**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German; "jackal" / _SHAAK-aal_  
_Type_: Jackal-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Jackal Creature; Jackal creatures, notorious for jewel thievery and eating human infants. Over the centuries, Grimms have executed Schakals by beheading.  
_Behavior_: Over the centuries, they are shown to be naturally aggressive, cruel and violent, and will let nothing stand in the way of their goals. Grimms have executed Schakale by beheading, like they have with so many other Wesen. Schakal are seemingly social Wesen, and are commonly seen working with groups of their own kind, however there is often an air of mistrust and hostility amongst them.  
_Biology_: Upon Woge, Schakal features shift, gaining more canid features, a short wide nose, a heavy brow, and large canine ears. They also gain a large thick main under their chin and connected at the end of their hairline. They grow fur across their body, but not on their hands. As well as sharp thin teeth, which are strong enough to rip a man's throat out. Much like fellow canine Wesen, Blutbaden, Schakal are both stronger and faster than humans. They also possess very quick reflexes. Physically they are able to hold out in a fight with a Grimm, much longer than most Wesen manage. They also possess a much greater durability than humans, but can still be killed by handguns.  
_Excerpt from Grimm Diaries_:

(Physical Description) _Der Schakal hat große Ohren und scharfe Zähne Seine Augen sind dunkel und gemein. Ein Schakal kann man nicht (...). Der Körper eines Schakals ist zäh und kräftig. Sie riechen nach den Toten. Wilden. Die Schakale laufen in Gruppen. Sie werden von Ihnen stehlen. Schützen Sie Ihre Sachen und Ihre Kinder. Man darf nie das Vertrauen eines Schakals aus irgendeinem Grund (...)._

_Translation: The Schakal has big ears and sharp teeth. Its eyes are dark and mean. You cannot (...) a Schakal. The body of a Schakal is tough and burly. They smell of the dead. Wild ones. The Schakale run in packs. They will steal from you. Protect your things and your children. You can never, for any reason, (...) the trust of a Schakal._

(Eating Habits) _Auf dem Weg von München nach Augsburg fand ich am Waldrand ein kleines Feurelein vor. Mit aller Heimlichkeit stieß ich auf zwei Reisende, die sich an einem Stück rohes Fleisch gütlich taten. Während ich noch näher schlich, ersah ich, wie ihre Gesichtszüge aufeimal wild wurden, und sogleich erkannte ich sie für Schakaln. Wie ich sie aber allmählich erreichte, erkannten sie mich und flohen._

_Translation: On my way from Munich to Augsburg I came across a small fire a little ways into the woods. Very stealthily I found two travelers who feasted on a piece of raw meat. While I crept closer I saw their facial features turn feral, and I immediately recognized them as Schakale. Just as I came close to reaching them, they recognized me and fled._

_Schakal are renown for the fact they eat children, making them one of several canine Wesen to eat humans. _

**Scharfblicke (pl. Scharfblicken)**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German; Scharf "sharp" + Blicke "eyes" / _SHAARF-blik-uh_  
_Type_: Owl-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Sharp Eyes; Owl-like creatures with extraordinary eyesight that allows for them to see what otherwise cannot be seen. They have been known to find work as key masters and locksmiths because they can peer directly into locks and easily decipher the intricate mechanisms inside. When Woged, they display a pronounced beak, a plumage of feathers and extremely large eyes. The large eyes likely account for their elevated field of vision and can still see in magnificent detail in a low-light environment.

**Seelengut (pl. Seelenguter)**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: (pronunciation: ZAY-luhn-goot ; Germ. "kindhearted")  
_Type_: Sheep-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Kindhearted; A sheep-like creature that rarely exists outside of a flock. A group of them are referred to as Seelenguter. They tend to be very skittish and, like Mellifers (bee creatures), they like to stay close together. Seelenguter typically aren't violent unless their flock is threatened. They are easily manipulated and, thus, are easy targets for predatory Wesen.  
_Behavior_: They are timid and peaceful creatures who are almost never violent. They are also a highly social species that tend to congregate in large groups. They can be indecisive and incompetent; Monroe described them as "some are leaders and some are Seelenguter". Like Bauerschwein, Seelenguter are normally considered by Blutbaden to be prey. They are very weak Wesen. However, when they are in a herd mentality, they are much braver, although even then there still timid to sudden shocks.  
_Biology_: Seelenguter gain hoof-like hands when they Woge, which they use for blunt weapons in the extremely rare event they attack. Like several other Wesen species, Seelenguter display a degree of sexual dimorphism. When male Seelenguter Woge, their hair is replaced by white wool-like fur, while female Seelenguter keep the hair that they have in their human form. Also, the eyes of the female Seelengut become bright blue, and the pupils become rectangular. The male Seelengut's eyes are mostly brown or hazel.  
_Excerpt from Grimm Diaries_:

_"Seelengut are generally docile and do not pose any immediate threat._

_Seelengut rarely exists outside of a flock. A group of them are referred to as Seelenguter."_

**Seltenvogel (pl. Seltenvögel)**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciatio_n: German; selten "rare" + Vogel "bird" / _ZEL-tən-voh-gəl_  
_Type_: Extremely rare bird-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Rare Bird; With arresting features like a multi-colored head and beak and glittering golden eyes, Seltenvogels are so rare in the Wesen community that they're thought to be extinct in most circles. Still, this does not mean they are completely forgotten. A frail, bird-like creature, Seltenvogel were highly valued in ancient times and usually kept prisoner. They are not very strong, given their long history of captivity, and easy prey for stronger Wesen. They are prized for developing a brittle, egg-shaped stone made of gold, called an Unbezahlbar, and were enslaved or imprisoned in earlier times and force-fed to produce them. The stone develops in a sac in the Seltenvogel's throat, and if it is not removed, the Seltenvogel can suffocate and die. It can be safely removed by making an incision near the windpipe, taking care to avoid the major blood-vessels of the throat, and then lifting the sac containing the Unbezahlbar out.

**Siegbarste**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German; Sieg "victory" + barst "burst, broken" / _ZEEG-bars-tuh_  
_Type_: Ogre-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Devoid of Victory; Siegbarstes are extremely rare Ogre-like creatures based on ogres and the giant from Jack the Giant Killer.  
_Behavior_: Aside from being notoriously hard to kill, Siegbarstes are also notorious for holding grudges to the grave and will not stop until either they're dead or the person(s) who wronged them are dead. Siegbarstes will use unspeakably brutal methods to kill their offenders. Due to their great power, Siegbarstes don't fear Grimms, however they're shown to hate them with an intense passion.  
_Biology_: They possess dense bones, thick skin and a high tolerance for pain, making them nearly impossible to kill, they are incredibly strong creatures, much stronger than Grimms or other Wesen, and able to easily overpower humans, Grimms or Wesen. According to Monroe, they are the worst of all Wesen. Despite being incredibly hard to kill, Siegbarstes are not completely invincible, with certain things, such as bullets from a hand gun or boiling water can damage and hurt them, but not kill or do enough damage to stop them. Also they seem to be prone to infections. It should also be noted that this species seem incapable of becoming totally human, as Siegbarstes retain their dense bone structure and high tolerance for pain even in their human form.  
_Killing Siegbarstes_:

Due to their durability, Siegbarstes are difficult creatures to kill, however there are a few ways:

High-powered elephant guns known as Siegbarste Gewehr with bullets coated in Siegbarste Gift (poison) will calcify the bones, essentially shattering the whole Ogre from the inside out.

One Grimm was able to tranquilize a Siegbarste using a crossbow and a single bolt to the neck filled with Schlaftrunk, a strong sedative. The Siegbarste was subsequently drawn and quartered.

Monroe states it is possible to kill them with significant force, although the chances of doing so are incredibly unlikely.

As mentioned earlier it is possible that Siegebarstes can die from infections.

**Skalengeck**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German; Skalen "measuring scales" + Geck "fop" / _SKAA-lən-gek_  
_Type_: Lizard-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Scaled Dude; These scaly lizard creatures have large gills and are terrifying when morphed. They are often drug addicts and can be dangerous and highly irrational when under the influence. They also have delicate skin that tears easily. "Fop" is a term for a foolish person overly concerned with their clothing, or incapable of engaging in intellectual conversations, activities, or thoughts.  
_Behavior_: Skalengeck usually intimidate their prey by greeting them with a hostile grin and their tongues hanging out. They are a species not renown for their intelligence, or width of knowledge. They are often aggressive, irrational, and violent. This can lead them to try and take on far superior opponents. The majority of them are criminals ranging from addicts and sexual abusers, to robbers and murders. They're stereotypically drug addicts, or involved with possession. Its been implied in their main appearances that they somewhat masochist, and enjoy pain.  
_Biology_: Compared to other reptilian Wesen, they have a quite minor Woge, they gain pale yellow scaled skin over there face, have forked tongues and sharp pointy teeth. They also have three gills on both sides of their neck which serve an unknown purpose, but are presumably used for a sort of respiratory function. They appear to be slightly stronger than humans, but not by much. They are, however, quite fast. Interestingly, they obviously don't have the regenerative power that many actual lizards have.

**Skalenzahne**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German Skalen "scales" + Zähne "teeth" / _SKAA-lin-tsaa-nuh_  
_Type_: Crocodile-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Scaled Tooth; Crocodile-like creatures imprisoned by Lowens to fight to the death in gladiator combat for their pleasure and a purse. Typically, these creatures exist peacefully among the human population, but they can become barbaric when introduced to the taste of human flesh.  
_Behavior_: Typically, these creatures exist peacefully among the human population, but they can become barbaric when introduced to the taste of human or Wesen flesh. In this state they will savagely kill all, even their friends. Once entering this state, they become incredibly carnivorous, devouring meat like a starved animal, regardless of what sort of meat it is.  
_Biology_: Like many other reptilian Wesen, Skalenzahne have a severe Woge. They grow reptilian scales over their body, however, theirs are much more crocodile-like. Depending on the lighting, they range from a greenish yellow, to a yellowy brown. They loose their hair, and their ears, which are replaced by two holes, one either side of their head, and gain a short snout, containing razor sharp teeth which they can use to rip their food to pieces. Their scales go over their whole body. They also gain sharp reptilian claws, which can casually rip humans to pieces. They are incredibly strong and durable creatures having thick crocodile-like skin, and are described as having no weaknesses. They are at least as strong as Blutbaden, and one was able to fight a Grimm on equal ground. They are described by a Löwen as being natural fighters. They also heal a lot faster, and can take much more serious wounds than humans can.

**Spinnetod (pl. Spinnetoden)**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German; Spinne "spider" + Tod "death" / _SHPIN-nuh-toht_  
_Type_: Spider-like creature  
_Biography_: The "Black Widows" of the creature world, known for the gruesome way they dispatch their victims. Using sexuality to seduce, they liquefy the organs of their prey with a highly corrosive acid, suck them out and mummify the remains. Plagued by a condition of rapid aging, they can only prevent it by killing and sucking the life out of young men, which also gives them a regenerative ability.  
_Behavior_: Compared to the other spider-like Wesen, some of which simply molt and others of which eat their own children, Spinnetod are the most feared and can be thought of as the "black widows" of the Wesen world. They have an attraction to shiny objects such as watches and dislike the water.  
_Biology_: When they Woge, the changes they exhibit are among the most extreme in the Wesen world: arachnid-like fangs emerge from their mouth and their eyes becoming bug-eyed and black, and their hands become clawed. Spinnetod exhibit autotomy; that is, they can "drop" a segment of a limb (such as a finger) and regenerate it within a matter of days. They, or at least female Spinnetod, are also extremely agile and fast. They can climb vertically with ease. Females are strong, stronger than both male Spinnetod and humans, and also appear to be as strong as Grimms.  
_Le retour d'age_: Female Spinnetod are known to molt their skin every five years, from an age presumably as early as 13, a process known as le retour d'age (the return of age). Before molting, they must devour a male's (Wesen or human) insides in order to expand enough to crack their outermost layer of skin. Because Wesen (like humans) have three layers of skin, this molting must occur daily for a period of three days. If molting does not occur, the skin ages quite rapidly. The biological imperative is extremely difficult to resist, and a Spinnetod who manages to resist will be condemned to premature aging. There is no evidence that female Spinnetod enjoy killing men (they usually show signs of remorse before and after the kill), yet it is rare that one should be able to resist it. The feeding process involves vomiting a sort of digestive juice into the victims mouth, liquefying their innards, then biting the abdomen of the victim and sucking out the newly digested material (_degueulasse_ - "disgusting"). This is most commonly done immediately following the seduction of a man.  
_Wieder Spinnetod_: Some Spinnetod choose not to live this violent lifestyle, they are known as Wieder Spinnetod (pronunciation: _VEE-dər SHPIN-nuh-toht_, _Grimm: SPIN-nuh-tod_; German; _wieder_ "again" + **Spinnetod**; "again" in this context refers to the concept of being (a) "born again", German; _wiedergeboren_, which is a common metaphor used to describe that someone has become religious and/or changed his/her ways). The Wieder Spinnetod don't appear to need the strict regimen of diet, drugs and exercise other Wesen such as Blutbaden require; although they must refrain from wearing shiny things because Spinnetoden are attracted to them and this encourages the Spinnetod impulses. Unfortunately female Wieder Spinnetod's experiences the effects of rapid aging since they are unable to molt without consuming human entrails. An example is the Spinnetod known as Charlotte, who's actually 26 years old but appears 70 due to her condition. Its unknown if this aging effect merely results in the appearance of age or if the lifespan of female Wieder Spinnetod's are genuinely limited.  
_Excerpt from Grimm Diaries_:

_The Spinnetod are the "Black Widows" of the creature world, known for the gruesome way they dispatch their victims. Using sexuality to seduce, they liquefy the organs of their prey with a highly corrosive acid, suck them out and mummify the remains._

_Plagued by a condition of rapid aging, they can only prevent it by KILLING AND SUCKING THE LIFE OUT OF YOUNG MEN, which also gives them a regenerative ability._

**Stangebär (pl. Stangebären)**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German; Stange "rod, spear" + Bär "bear" / _SHTAA-nguh-bair_  
_Type_: Porcupine-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Spear Bear; A porcupine-like Wesen that can expose and retract needle-like quills as a defense mechanism.  
_Behavior_: Stangebären are generally peaceful and docile, similar in nature to their fellow rodent Wesen Mauzhertzen, Reinigen or Eisbibers. Unlike Mauzhertzen and Eisbibers, Stangebären are not cowardly and will resort to violence, but only when they have to. They tend to find work in areas that allow them to be outdoors.  
_Biology_: When Woged, Stangebären gain an impressively thick coat of colored quills, or spines, used both for armor as well as camouflage. The color of these quills seems to fluctuate between black and grey. Even between Woges they have been observed to change color. These quills cover up the majority of their limbs and also sprout out of the top of there heads, interspersing their hair. The spines' consistency seems to be adjustable, since they visibly don't damage any clothes or items that the Stangebär might be wearing. They also gain large sharp black claws, and dark eyes. Like many Wesen, they are stronger in their Wesen form than they are in the human form, as one was only able to throw of his attacker after he woged. However, they do not appear to be superhuman in strength.

**Steinadler**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German; Stein "stone" + Adler "eagle" / _SHTYN-aad-lər_  
_Type_: Hawk-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Golden Eagle; Hawk-like creatures with exceptional vision. Historically they have military involvement and are known for being heroic and noble. It's not always clear what side they're on, so it's important to trust your gut when around one.  
_Characteristics_: They are renown for being smart and have exceptional vision, thanks to having five times more visual sensory cells per millimeter of the retina than humans. Steinadlers also have special colored oils in their eyes that reflect certain wavelengths of light. These special ocular biologic factors endow Steinadlers with near perfect night vision, and most likely a whole host of other ocular abilities. Steinadler are incredibly fast creatures but not superhuman strong. The Steinadler are known for their ability to poker-facedly exhibit simultaneously friendliness and sternness, so it is impossible to tell whose side one is on. The ability to sternly influence others as though they were subordinate friends makes the Steinadler excellent military figures. They have a reputation for being heroes and adventurers.

**Wendigo**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: Ojibwe: "evil spirit" or "cannibal" / _WIN-dee-go_  
_Type_: Cannibalistic, human-like creature  
_Biography_: Ojibwe - Evil Cannibalistic Spirit; Terrifying mythical Wesen with needle-like fangs and razor-sharp talons. They are compulsive man-eaters, and are said to have breath like burnt flesh.  
_Behavior_: In the distant past Wendigos, were savage cave dwellers in which they carelessly stored the remains of their victims. In modern times, however, Wendigos have been forced to adapt, and now store the remains of past meals in pits located in the basements or crawl spaces of their homes. Nevertheless, they are extremely savage when provoked. Despite this, Wendigo, like most Wesen, fear Grimms. It should be noted that if they get wounded, they become more ferocious. They appear to be sadistic creatures, as they enjoy mocking their prey before eating them.  
_Biology_: When Woged, they grow short snow-white fur over their body, their teeth develop into needle-like fangs, there eyes turn yellow and appear to glow, and their nails grow into long curved claws, which they often use in fights. Unlike most Wesen, whose voice remains unchanged or becomes deeper when they Woge, Wendigos gain a higher pitched voice. It is unsure how strong they are. They are at least more durable than humans, able to run away moments after an intense fight, likewise it took several bullets from a hand gun to kill one, even at close range.  
_Legend_: The Anishinaabe, Ojibwe, and Cree Native Americans all observed compulsive cannibalistic behavior in some individuals. It was said that if someone consumed human flesh, they risked the danger of accidentally becoming possessed by a demon, which would cause the human to take on the demon's form. The demon, known as a Wendigo, would drive the human into a compulsive cannibalism known as "Wendigo psychosis". The widespread fear of the Wendigo led to a social taboo around cannibalism. Legend also has it that the Wendigo's hunger could never be sated. Wendigos would compulsively eat human after human, and as it consumed more, it would become larger, causing the stomach to never become full. As a result, a Wendigo that had consumed several humans in a short time would become very large. Grimm explains that Wesen "fang out" at a certain age, so this would explain the onset of Wendigo psychosis.  
_Excerpt from Grimm Diaries_:

_Huntington, Vermont. April 5, 1759_

_"After the disappearance of the magistrate and his wife, I tracked what I believed to be a Wildermann through Starksboro into the Camel's Hump forest. It was there I first heard of the mythical Wendigo from the chieftain of the Algonquian tribe that had provided me refuge for the night._

_I soon learned that these terrifying beasts are no myth. I came upon the cave of the Wendigo, rife with human remains, having been the scene of many murders and cannibalistic acts._

_Two days later, I encountered the Wendigo himself. His eyes seemed to glow. His breath was hideous with the horrible stench of burned flesh. I made the terrible mistake of wounding him, which only made him more ferocious. I was lucky to escape with my life, as I surely would have been his next dinner guest."_

**Wildermann (pl. Wildermänner)**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German; wilder Mann "wild man" / _VIL-dər-maan_  
_Type_: Bigfoot-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Wild Man; Wildermann are Bigfoot-type Wesen. Normally friendly creatures, Wildermann are smart loners who enjoy nature and activities such as campfires, hiking and camping. Also known as Bigfoot, Sasquatch, Yeti, Abominable Snowman, Woodwose, or Skunk Ape.  
_Behavior_: Ironically, despite their rather frightening appearance, Wildermänner are normally a very friendly Wesen species. Wildermänner tend to be loners who enjoy nature and activities such as campfires, hiking and camping. Despite their peaceful natures, Wildermänner will resort to violence when they feel it is necessary. When enraged, a Wildermann is a terrifying sight to behold. Many Wildermänner are highly conscience about their Woge. Consequently, they will seek professional psychiatric help worrying they suffer from a lack of impulse control, when in fact they do not. Famous Wildermänner have historically been poets and supporters of transcendentalism. They neither reject civilization nor fully embrace wilderness, representing their solitary preferences while also showing their unwillingness to give in completely to their inner beast.  
_Biology_: When they Woge, Wildermänner experience an explosive growth of hair. Their hair is hominid in form, except it has a second outer layer covered in small spines. The outer layer is supported by a single-helical structure. Wildermänner also gain a more ape-like face including a strong protruding jaw with enlarged canines. Most notably, Wildermänner have enormous feet capable of leaving deep impressions in the ground, hence they are known as Bigfoot. Wildermänner are monstrously strong and are more than capable of tearing a full grown man to shreds and causally overpowering Blutbaden. They are incredibly fast for their size and are capable of traversing large distances in a short amount of time. While Wildermänner have high levels of stamina and pain tolerance, they are no more durable than humans.  
_Mythology_: Possibly one of the most well-established Wesen in human folklore, the Wildermann is documented not only in the world-wide phenomena of Sasquatch-like beings, but were also depicted throughout the art and tales of many medieval European cultures. They traditionally are shown as solitary men or women covered in hair. In archaic English they were known as the Woodwose ('wose' derived from the same root as Wesen).

**Ziegevolk**  
_Name Translation/Pronunciation_: German; Ziege "goat" + Volk "people" / _TSEE-guh-fohlk_  
_Type_: Goat-like creature  
_Biography_: German - Goat Folks; Ziegevolk (Bluebeard) are goat-like creatures that were first identified in the Kitzbuhel Alps (south of Rattenberg) in 1895. They like to be in the public eye. In spite of the Bluebeard connection, the Ziegevolk bear much closer resemblance to the Greek satyrs, goat-men who was associated with orgiastic debauchery.  
_Behavior_: The Ziegevolk are rather meek creatures. They do not intend to kill their victims and are considered lovers, not fighters. They are commonly celebrities in Hollywood and many are game show hosts. Ziegevolk are often found in bars, where they use their pheromones to lure and seduce victims. Ziegevolk that eat toads are not breeders, but herders, a rarity amongst the species. The toads stimulate a gland in the brain that controls the secretion of sweat. The larger volume of pheromone-filled sweat can force anyone to do whatever they say.  
_Biology_: When Ziegevolk Woge, they grow hair over most of their bodies. Like actual goats, they have small horns just above their foreheads, and beards on their chins. Oddly, despite being goat-like, Ziegevolk have fangs. Ziegevolk have superhuman agility and are able to jump decent heights and distances when Woged.  
_Geruck Gland_: The Geruck gland is gland found just below the hypothalamus in a Ziegevolk's brain. The sole purpose of the gland is to regulate the release of pheromones from a Ziegevolk's sweat glands. By eating amphibians, more specifically toads, Ziegevolk can stimulate the gland to produce more pheromones than usual. Certain types of toads stimulate the gland more than others. After eating certain toads a Ziegevolk can produce enough pheromones that all a Ziegevolk has to do is be near their intended victim to enthrall them. Even males, including Blutbaden with their keen sense of smell, have difficulties avoiding its influence, even if they are fully aware of what's happening. Ziegevolk can use the pheromones for more than just inducing romantic feelings, for example, due to consuming a rare breed of toad, one was able to use his pheromones to make people open to suggestion, enough to actually fabricate false memories from the recipient's perspective. In response to this, a neutralizing procedure was developed in the late 1820's.  
_Famous Ziegevolks_: Giacomo Casanova (1725-1798), Frank Sinatra (1915-1998), John F. Kennedy (1917-1963).  
_Excerpt from Grimm Diaries_:

_"Die Ziegevolk, die manchmal  
auch als Bluebeards,  
sind eine Ziege wie geschopf,  
das sah ich mit meinen  
eigenen Augen in München  
im winter 1805. Scheinen  
sie nicht gewalttatig.  
Die Gefahr kommt aus  
ihre instinktive Notwendigkeit  
der Rasse und scheinen sich  
nicht zu kummern. Menge uber  
die Qualitat."_

_"Sie haben kurze Hörner  
wie eine Ziege."_

Translation:

_The goat folk, sometimes [called] Bluebeards, are as a goat; this I saw with my own eyes in Munich in the winter of 1805. They do not seem violent. The danger comes from the instinctive necessity of their race and [they] do not seem to care. Quantity before quality._

_They have short horns like a goat._

The English text read:

_"Ziegevolk (Bluebeard) are goat-like creatures that were first identified in the Kitzbuhel Alps (south of Rattenberg) in 1895. Their skin releases powerful pheromones that attract and subdue people. This ability is enhanced when they eat Sonoran Desert toads, which make the pheromones even more pungent. Zeigevolks are most dangerous when on the prowl to spread their seed. Famous Ziegevolks include Giacomo Casanova (1725-1798), Frank Sinatra (1915-1998) and John F. Kennedy (1917-1963). The power Ziegevolks have over women is all-consuming; once in the presence of a Ziegevolk, any woman is completely at its mercy."_

**_June 1895 - Kitzbuhel Alps South of Rattenberg_**

_"I have followed and observed a goat-like creature for several days now. I have finally been able to identify him as a Ziegevolk, sometimes known as a Bluebeard. I now know he is responsible for defiling several young women who seem to have fallen under some sort of spell._

_Once touched by a Bluebeard, women do not think clearly. I have brushed past one and felt the warm sensation of lust, but I think that long periods of interaction with the creature may cause a woman to __hallucinate__."_

**La Llorona**  
_Type_: Ghost  
_Biography_: Spanish - Weeping Woman; The Woman, also known as La Llorona or The Weeping Woman, is a ghost that kidnaps three children every Halloween and drowns them hoping that the children she drowns can take the place of her own children that she drowned. She usually captures the children from three different points along a river. She then drowns them at midnight (12:00, November 1) downriver.  
_Excerpt from Grimm Diaries_: _"Three children were taken from the village on All Souls' Eve. The men pulled their bodies from the river, all of them drowned. I have been told of a woman that steals the children of the villagers and drowns them on All Souls' Eve. The Locals say she is trying to exchange their children for her own dead children, whom she lost to the river many years ago."  
"Having joined Cortes and his expedition, we have now moved on to Veracruz. This is where I came in contact with the woman in the river. There are many stories of her and the children she has taken. I did not believe them at first, but I set out tonight to find out-find out for sure. If I am right, I will return with her head. If I am wrong, I may not return at all."  
"Three __children__ were kidnapped from their parents a few days before __All Souls' Eve__. All the parents said they saw a crying __woman__ taking their children to a path down __river__. These innocents were found drowned on __All Souls' Day__, their lives lost in the __river's embrace__. We have to kill this evil woman."_

_**Weapons**_

Dopplearmbrust: This double-decker crossbow is used specifically for hunting Wesen. A Dopplearmbrust fires two bolts without reloading. They can be loaded with many different types of poisons and serums. The standardized version, as shown in the Grimm Diaries, is one bolt loaded with hellebore extract, and the other with hemlock extract. The first herb acts like a tranquilizer dart, knocking the Wesen in question out cold, this is used if the Grimm wishes to interrogate the Wesen, the second is poison, and means that any hit is lethal. It is also possible to add other herbs or potions to the bolt, and use it to administer them. These herbs are also effective against other Wesen, and Nick uses the Dopplearmbrust as his go-to weapon. While effective on many creatures, the Dopplearmbrust was designed specifically for Blutbaden.

Kanabo: The Kanabo is a large club lined with metal spikes that Nick found in the trailer's weapon cabinet. It's his second most used Grimm weapon, behind his Dopplearmbrust.

Siegbarste Gemehr: Commonly known as an elephant gun, this triple-barrel rifle is used to kill a Siegbarste, if the bullets are coated in Siegbarste Gift, as it is primarily designed to help penetrate a Siegbartse's thick hide, and poisoning them from within. It uses .600 and .577 caliber nitro express bullets. The rifle is very large, with a detachable barrel (as it otherwise wouldn't fit inside the case it is being kept when not in use). Due to its elaborate design, setting it up during the heat of battle is inadvisable, so it is imperative that preparations must be met before bringing it into action.

Ceremonial Claw Weapon: The Bear-Claw is a traditional Jägerbar weapon. It is an ancient weapon dating back over a thousand years. The bear-claw like weapon is a rare Germanic find, dating back to 900 A.D. With a carved bear head and a claw-like scoop, Jägerbars use it to disembowel their victims. This weapon is used during Roh-hatz, a coming-of-age celebration of a young Jägerbar from boy to man.

Castration Blade: A weapon once belonging to Nick's great-great-grandmother Hilda. She once used it to castrate a Rotznasig Carcaju.

Flail: A Flail is a medieval weapon, a spiked ball attached to a wooden pole by a chain. A form of club, although having fell out fashion due to the creation of firearms, Flails are still used in the Löwen Games and by Grimms.

Murciélago Matraca: The Murciélago Matraca is a device used to fight against a Murciélago using directed sound waves. It was invented by Spanish Grimm Jose Maria Lopez Diego y Grimm, who, while touring the Amazon, came into contact with this new and dangerous Wesen for the first time, he devised it to combat there most dangerous weapon, there sonic screech. To use it, the operator has to turn a hand crank; the faster you turn it, the more powerful the sound is. The device has the same effects of the scream of a Murciélago, except that it is directional and can be aimed at a target.


End file.
